The Broken Musician
by jazz91121
Summary: Lilly Heart is the name! I'm the narrator for this sad tale! Think you're up to reading about Allen Walker and his life as a Musician? If so go ahead! I get to take this trip with you, if you decide to read! This is a tale about a little too much pain, a little too much darkness and a whole lot of love, but not in the way you would think. Lilly Heart
1. The Broken Life

**Hey guys! Here's my new story! I think it will be good? Don't know! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

I sat at the piano, thinking of something to write or something to play. I was at home, in a room that wasn't really used anymore. I had put a piano in it, a bed and some other things.

I was someone who used music to escape my pain. It was something I had learned to do. It was how I survived the life i had been given.

I sighed. Why did I always mess up in life? Nothing ever went right for me and I hated it. It was making me feel like I was falling into a hole I couldn't escape.

I couldn't understand myself right now, or how others were feeling. I placed my hands on the old worn piano, feeling the keys under my hands.

My hands trembled as I started to play, my hands naturally sliding across the keys. No one was home, as was usual because they always left me here.

My little sister had gone out to play with her friends in town, my mom was at work and my dad? He was with his girl friend even though he was still married to my mom.

No one talked about it. But I knew the truth and I was hurting because of it. So I would lose myself in the music, the way it felt to play the piano.

I sighed and pulled my hands away from the piano, thinking about what had happened today. My friend Miranda, had told me about her crush on the jerk of the school, Yuu Kanda.

I had tried to warn her that he would never like her, but she wouldn't listen. She got mad at me and stormed off, saying that she would always love him.

I had been right and he had rejected her. She acted like nothing was wrong, but I could tell she was broken and hurting. I couldn't help her anymore, because I was afraid of hurting her more.

I looked down at my hands and then towards the piano. I decided today that maybe I can't help everyone. Maybe I should just stop. Its not like I was really helping.

Then again, a part of me wanted to fight back and stand up for others, to be different from my mother. My mother, the one who judged everyone by one action they did.

That was something I wanted to avoid, and I had fought hard to be different from her. She was someone who I loved, yet didn't. I wanted to run away, once upon a time.

This was something that happened often with me. I decided that I would stop that, a while ago, but it still happens once in a while.

I was the one that no one loved and that was why I was afraid when I started to let some one in. It was the first time I had let that happen. I had built a wall so tall and thick that I thought no one could cross it.

Then I started playing the piano again, adding my voice in at the right part. I had always done this. I had always run away from the things that went wrong in my life. Maybe today I would stop.

**Hello (By: Evanescence)**

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

I finished the song with a sigh. I know, I always sigh and it can't help me at all, sitting alone in this room. My name? Allen Walker. I'm 16 years old now, and yet I do nothing.

Let me show you where it all began. Why don't we start at the beginning where everything was good. This is my story and you could say its quite out of the ordinary…

_**In the ****beginning, there was love. Or so the two people thought. They thought they were in love, a good thing if used the right way, but something that was like a double edged sword.**_

_**You could use it for good, or you could use it for evil. Somethings are meant for one thing, but often end up being double sided, two faced.**_

_**Love isn**_**_'t something that people can just throw away. Love is something magical, something powerful. What is the opposite of love?_**

**_Is it really hate? Is that what everyone thinks? That is what they all say, but really I don't think hate is the opposite. Not at all. Maybe its something else._**

**_You need to know anger, before you can have peace. You need to know sadness before you can have true happiness. You need to know how to hate, before you can love._**

**_Maybe I am wrong to think that. Maybe it is the opposite of love then. We may never know unless we try to use the brain we have, the intelligence we hide from others._**

_**It wasn't something they had planned to happen, but they had a son, and soon he was born. They named him Allen Walker and then they had a daughter, two years later.**_

_**They fell in love with her and forgot about Allen, ignoring him and leaving him alone. Always alone. They named the girl Alice Walker, and they cared for her.**_

_**Alice never fought back against their wishes, so they were more favorable toward her. Allen on the other hand, always fought back against them.**_

_**Maybe it was something that he was born with or maybe he thought it was fun. Either way, he always fought them. Of Course he never won the wars he waged.**_

_**There was something that made him realize he could never win and it started eating him alive, from the inside out. Soon he had a fake **_**_smile and a fake life._**

**_Where had he gone? The real Allen Walker was lost inside himself and only one person could help him. By the way I'm the narrator of this sad tale. My name? Lilly Heart. _**

**_Then shall we begin? I sincerely hope you enjoy this sad but true story. I hope that you can figure out if hate is the opposite of love. Of course, there is no wrong answer…._**

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! What do you think?! Review please!**


	2. The Broken Piece

**Hey peoples! So far I think I like how this story is going! Hope you guys like it! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

So today I was going to go to a new school, and I hoped it was better than the one I had been at. It was called Cross Academy and it wasn't too much money. At least that's what my mom had told me.

Maybe she was just trying to het rid of me and decided that making me go to a boarding school hours away would be the best choice of action. I had never been that social, so it made it easier on me.

I could avoid people by just going back to my room. It was a boarding school and I was glad that I was here. I was away from my family and it was better this way.

I looked up at the impossibly large building and walked into the boys dorm, to my new room. My roommate? Let's guess shall we? Yuu Kanda.

He was one of the most popular in the school but he was always closed off from other people. I hadn't ever really talked with him, only because I had only been here a few times to look at the school and the people there.

He was like me, the one running and hiding away I guess. He had things that he was hiding, just like me. I had never realized that he and I were so alike.

I had to wonder what he was running from. He had long, midnight colored hair that looked soft to the touch. His eyes were a deep dark blue that had girls swooning. The school we went to had a sword program that he was in.

He had a sword that never left his side. I decided that I wanted to look around the school, but somehow I had gotten lost. I walked down another hallway and saw a door.

I walked toward it and opened it a little. In the middle of the room was a huge grand piano. I know. I'm obsessed right? I just loved playing piano because it helped me escape.

"Hello?" I called out into the room softly. "Is anyone here?" I waited for a moment before going towards the piano. I walked over to it and sat down, my hands set on the keys, ready to play a song.

I couldn't help but want to try the piano. I pressed a key and heard that it was slightly off tune. I slid my fingers across the keys, listening. It wasn't that bad I guess.

I cracked my fingers and looked around. Oh well. The room looked a little older than all the other rooms and it was a little hard to find. "I hope no one comes down here. They may hear me playing." I said to myself softly.

It couldn't hurt to play a little song. Hmm but what song should I play. I thought for a moment, resting my hands on my chin. "Oh! I got it!" I said quietly again. Then I began to play.

**Diary of Jane by: Breaking Benjamin (Thanks Crowsnight!)**

If I had to I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?  
And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? No!

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!

Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down  
Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?  
There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that, I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!

Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone, what have I become?

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

I let my voice and the piano sounds echo in the huge room, listening and closing my eyes. "That was amazing!" I heard a cheerful voice call out.

I jumped and fell off the piano bench, knocking over some papers that had been sitting on the piano's glossy surface. "Oi are you okay?" A red headed boy said, coming closer.

"Oh um yeah you just startled me is all." I said, getting to my feet. "Sorry sprout. My name's Lavi Bookman. You must be the newbie that transferred here, Allen Walker right?"

"Oh um yeah. I'm Allen. I kinda got lost." I said, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "Oh it's fine. I can help you find the principals office if you'd like."

I nodded and smiled slightly at him. I noticed that he was wearing an eyepatch and he had one bright emerald eye. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Kanda.

We walked down the hallways, back the way I had come and I started to see other students, popping up every where. "Lavi! Hey wait up!" I saw a girl with greenish hair yelling.

"Hey Lenalee! How was your summer? This here is Allen, the new student!" I gave her a smile and a small wave. "Hey there Allen! So glad you're here!" She said smiling.

"I saw Kanda earlier! We should all go out for lunch! Would you like to come Allen?" Lavi asked me putting his hands behind his head. I thought for a second before replying cheerfully, "Sure!"

I had to act happy again right? After all who would know if I was lying when I said I was fine. Not these people. So I pushed aside the anger and sadness that haunted me constantly.

I was running away again, from everything. I guess this wouldn't be so bad….

**Kanda****'s Point of View**

I sighed in irritation and slammed my fist into the wall. I had asked Komui specifically if I could have no room mate but he had screwed up again and now I was stuck with the new kid, Allen Walker.

I was walking the hallways to the abandoned wing of the school when I heard piano playing. I stopped short when I heard what song it was.

The voice singing it had a rich, beautiful tone to it and I had to stop and listen. Right before the song ended I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and I quickly hid behind an old door.

Walking away quickly, I sighed again. "I wish I knew who had been playing piano and singing that song…" I thought to myself as I walked away.

The voice sounded so sad, singing that song and the piano playing was so passionate that I may have found someone who felt like me.

Maybe sometime I would find them soon. Then I shook my head at my crazy thoughts. "That's so dumb." I thought to myself, walking to the office.

I had to run away from my real feelings because they didn't matter. Nothing mattered in my life anyways… Not yet, and not ever.

**The love started that day, without either of them knowing it.**

**No one really knows how love starts. **

**It****'s a strange thing and sometimes it hurts. **

**He had never felt real love, even though all of his friends said they loved him. **

**It wasn't like he didn't love them back but, he never felt anything when they told him they loved him.**

**He had never felt any real love and so he gave up.**

**He decided that he didn't need the pain love brought, so he stopped.**

**He stopped accepting love, loving others, everything.**

**It hurt too much for him to bother with it. **

**And that was it. He became a shell of himself. **

**He was empty and gone, until the day he met someone just like him. **

**Could they really help each other heal?**

* * *

_Hey guys! I__'m super sorry! I have no internet at my school and I have been super busy! Please review! Tell me what you think and what songs you think Allen should sing! Review!_


	3. The Broken Students

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked around the town, trying to memorize the way we had gotten here so I could figure it out on my own if we got lost.

After we had talked to Lenalee's brother, they had told me to meet them at the front of the school. They had mentioned that Kanda would be coming as well but I wasn't sure.

I glanced at Kanda. He hadn't said anything ever since we had met up at the front of the school. He had been dragged by Lavi to the front, an angry scowl on his face.

"Are you guys hungry?" Lenalee asked, turning back around to look at us. My stomach growled and she smiled and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Um just a tad." I said smiling. "I don't care where we go as long as it has soba." Kanda grumbled from next to me. So we all decided it was best to get Chinese food.

"I'll be right back. I'll pay for my own meal because…. well just let me pay for me." I smiled at them and then walked away, ordering my food.

When I got back, I noticed that Lenalee and Lavi had moved over so that I had to sit next to Kanda. I sat down silently, looking at the way Lavi and Lenalee talked joyfully to each other. I felt a pang of something dark. What was is again?

Ah yes, my friend depression was knocking at my door. I pushed the dark thoughts away and smiled as they asked me how I was doing. "I'm doing great! I finally got everything into my room. All I have to do is unpack and stuff." I said noticing that Lenalee looked at my hair a little too long.

I knew what she was wondering, and so, with a burst of courage, I said "It's natural." Her face flushed a dark shade of red and I smiled sweetly at her. Lavi, sensing the tension, wisely changed the subject.

"Yuu-chan! You haven't said anything all this time! Talk with us!" Kanda glared at him, saying, "Why should I waste my breathe on an idiot like you?" I glanced at him incredulously. I wished I could say something like that.

Lavi pouted at him front across the table and I laughed. "What's so funny Moyashi?" I realized Kanda was talking to me and I glared at him. "Moyashi? What the heck does that mean?!" I said, slightly annoyed that I didn't understand what it meant.

"A Baka like you wouldn't understand." He said, smirking at me. This man was making me mad, fast and that was a hard feat with me. My eyebrow twitched and I retorted with, "You know, I think stupidity is your second language."

He glared at me. "Good one Baka. How long did that take you to come up with? Your whole life?" I laughed bitterly. "You know now I know why they call you bitch. You act like a dog and you're probably mistaken for a girl with that long hair and girly face of your."

I smirked at him and then there was a sword at my throat. "Hey uh Kanda let the new student live. He hasn't had the long gift of life yet." Lavi said nervously. The funny thing was, I didn't care.

I met his dark cobalt eyes and they widened slightly. I knew what he saw. Dead, dark grey eyes with no will to live. Then I said two words that made him pull the sword away. "Do it." I mouthed so that Lavi and Lenalee couldn't see.

"I'll be right back you guys. I have to go to the bathroom." I said smiling at them. They smiled back at me uncertainly, not sure if I was okay. I wasn't. The thoughts I had fought all day were back and screaming in my head.

I walked to the bathroom, locking the stall door and sliding down on to the floor. The doors were long enough that they covered my shaking body from view. I pulled my knees to my chest and curled up on the floor, tears streaming down my face.

I could feel the makeup sliding off of my face, previous bruises being uncovered. I knew I was ugly and a freak. I was so used to the stares people tried to hide that I could easily pick them out now.

I heard the bathroom door open and I saw black combat boots. _Kanda..._ I thought to myself, wiping the tears off my face. "Oi Moyashi? Where are you? I know you're in here! Come out!"

I sighed quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. "Baka I'm going to the bathroom. You really want me to come out now?" My voice, although a bit shaky, was strong as steel. "No Baka. I'll wait for you then."

I froze. I couldn't come out of the stall without him seeing the bruise on my face, so I quickly came up with an excuse. "Just wait outside for me or something. I'll be there in a bit." I winced, hoping that it sounded alright.

I guess he bought it, because I heard him sigh and then the door slammed shut. I quickly walked out of the stall, pulling out my foundation and smearing it on the bruise. I made sure that it looked natural before exiting the bathroom.

I saw them waiting for me outside, and I smiled at them. "So where to next?" I asked cheerfully. Lavi smiled and then said, "Well we decided to show you around right? Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a second before thinking about my empty room at the school. "How about a music store?" Lavi's smile widened and he nodded, only us two sharing a secret. He knew that I wanted to look around for a piano, or maybe something else.

Then I remembered that I was sharing a room with Kanda, so I couldn't have a piano. Damn. Then another idea filtered into my brain. The abandoned wing with the piano! The room needed some sprucing up and maybe I could ask to use it and redecorate it!

"Actually on second thought, maybe we could go to a paint store huh?" I asked sweetly. Lavi gave me a questioning look before nodding. Kanda, who hadn't said anything, AGAIN, glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Cute..._ I thought and then quickly pushed that thought away. No way in hell, even if I was looking for love, would I ever fall for this bastard. He was a cold hearted jerk and he would probably make fun of my piano playing...

In my head, I started to sing the sing "If Everyone cared" and then I stared to hum it softly, hoping that no one else could hear my humming. It was a good song and I loved t, like a lot of songs. It was my drug.

**If Everyone Cared -By Nickelback**

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_[Chorus:]_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

_[Chorus x2]_

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

_[Chorus]_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

**The mysteries of life still go unanswered though everything does have an answer, according to humans. What if ****someone played a song in a room, alone, thinking they hadn't been heard. **

**What if someone happened to be walking past and stopped to listen. No they hadn't seen each other, one didn't know that someone had heard. Yet how is it that they fell in love?**

**What kind of love would it be, for someone who never loved and for someone who stopped loving, had never tried to love. Empty words fell on deaf ears. That's how it had always been.**

**The answers to life's questions are hard to find, at times we fall short searching for something. What's the answer to a love that lasts longer than time itself? Only time can tell. The boy who sits all alone in a room full of people.**

**No one could help him from the darkness he was in. That's what he thought. Then someone heard his song. His broken, angry, messed up song. One that had played for years, but fell on deaf ears.**

**Lost in a shroud of darkness, searching for a source of light. Nothing more than a lonely boy in a lonely room. He plays a song full of pain, sorrow, and anger. The tune is haunting yet beautiful.**

**Dark notes fill the page he writes on, causing a bitter melody with each passing day. The song was not very loud, not really noticeable, so no one really asked him if anything was wrong.**

**Nothing was wrong, he lied to himself everyday, hoping that one day, it would be true. He hated the song he sung, yet he loved it, because after all, it was his own. No one knew the real him, because he was afraid no own would like him.**

**All he could see in the mirror was all his failures, all his mistakes. How could he be handsome, if he mad so many mad? How could he be loved, when it was hard for him to love others?**

**This wasn't what she had planned. Not at all. Sometimes life takes a turn for the worst. Allen was rejected, pushed away by the cold world, and he could do nothing about it. Kanda was the same.**

**Both of them were similar, yet different in their own ways. Of course me, being the teller of this story, has to have some say in this. I honestly think they should freaking GET TOGETHER! and then make out.**

**Hard core. Like seriously. Okay sorry but this is just sad. I mean seriously, they love each other! Okay so they just met and everything and they barely know each other but I honestly just want to push them in a closet together and then say "Now kiss."**

**So this is the other me. The less poetic, deep mode person with a crazy fangirl side. I'm all for this relationship, if it ever happens that is. We all have another side, another story.**

**What's your other side like? Are you crazy and fun? Calm and collected? Quiet and cool? Review! This is Lily by the way :P Not The author. Anyways Think about it! Answer! And if you do, let me know by saying "To Lily." Thanks.**

* * *

_**Hey guys! The author here! Sorry bout not updating as fast but school is hectic. Forgive me? Review! To Lily and I of course! Come up with any ideas then let me know! And go!**_


	4. The Broken Artist?

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this unusual chapter :)**

**PAGE BREAK OH WHERE HAVE YOU GONEEEEEEEEE...?**

**Allen's Point of Veiw**

I sighed again. We were still walking to the paint store. Who's idea was this again? Oh right. Mine... The car, Lavi said, was being fixed by someone because it had a problem. Lavi had taken it there and dropped it off to be fixed, sadly, not quickly.

"So where exactly is the paint shop?" I asked, slightly annoyed with myself for not thinking to ask how for away it was. "Oh it's right up ahead. This is good for our legs any ways." Lenalee said cheerfully.

I finally spotted the sign to the store and silently cheered. We were here! Yes! Entering the store, I paused for a moment. I needed colors for the abandoned room.

I turned to Lavi. "Hey Lavi! What color should I paint the room that I was in earlier?" Lenalee and Kanda had wondered off somewhere, so I knew that I was safe. I wanted to keep this from as many people as possible.

He thought for a moment before saying loudly, "How about red and orange?! Then it could look like the room was on fire!" I shook my head, laughing softly at him. "No I don't think so. Hmm maybe a black or white. Oh I got it!"

I had the perfect idea. I could paint the wall like a giant piano. I could picture the music notes flowing across the wall, with the piano at the bottom. I thought for a moment longer.

Hmm maybe some color. By now I was carrying a can of white paint that was partially open, and while I was distracted, I bumped into someone. I watched in horror as the white paint split all over none other than Kanda.

"I'm so... S-sorry..." I said laughing loudly at the sight. Kanda, who was spluttering and coughing, was covered from head to toe in white paint. Okay so I may have poured it on him after I first hit him, but so what.

"I-I think white is definitely your color." I said, going into another fit of laughter. He growled at me, but it came out gurgled due to the fact that he was still dripping white paint. He grabbed a random can off the shelf and poured it on me.

I gaped at him trying to get the paint out of my eyes. It was BRIGHT pink. Damn him. I grabbed another can, quickly throwing the paint on him. Lavi and Lenalee had come to stand by us at this point, and they accidentally got splashed.

Lavi started laughing and Lenalee squealed loudly. By the time we had finished, we had gotten kicked out of the store. For about, like, forever. All of us were now walking _rainbows._ Great how was I supposed to get white and black paint now?

"So uh Lavi? Do you think there is maybe another paint store?" He laughed at my expression. "Yes don't worry. What colors did you want?" I smiled. "Black and white please!" He nodded and then looked over at Lenalee.

She was covered in every color possible, and I laughed at the face she was making. Then I looked over at Kanda. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his sword on the ground next to him.

His long hair was hanging free and his cold eyes had a small spark of warmth in them. My eyes widened. He looked... happy? I realized that this was the first time I had been actually a little bit happy. I smiled a bit, the feeling in my stomach strange.

"Oi Moyashi why the hell are you smiling?!" Kanda said growling at me. I laughed slightly. "You look ridiculous with all that paint covering you and I'm laughing about it." I said boldly to him smirking.

"What the hell?! Well I think you look horrible." He said sneering at me. I glared at him. Who did he think he was?! "Um guys I think we should start heading back because it looks like it's about to rain." Lavi said glancing at the sky.

I froze for a second. I hated the rain. No offense to the people that actually like it but it reminded me of...well...me. Kanda must have seen me freeze because he smirked at me. "You don't like the rain? Ha sucks for you." He sneered at me.

Cold hearted bastard... I thought to myself. I sighed. I hate the rain so much. This just had to come and ruin my day didn't it. I sighed, turning and walking forward, hoping that I could escape the rain faster.**_  
_**

**Why does Allen dislike the rain? Maybe this will shine some light on the situation... It's not like he hates it... Well I suppose you could say that he does...**

**The rain was cool and made everything look gray. Rain falling on the ground, disturbing the peace. Nothing but the rain hitting the ground could be heard. The rain was so, peaceful in a way.**

**Then again rain has the power of destruction. It can easily destroy things, but most of the time, it does not. The rain, unlike any other element, comes from the sky. It is said that rain is like God's tears. **

**I am like the rain. I am always crying, no matter what people say. I don't understand it myself really. I am like the rain because I cry. I always feel like a dark color, for that is the color of the clouds when it rains.**

**Though I am gentle and nice at times, though I may make some people grow, I cannot help but destroy others. The words that spring from my mouth, may make some happy, but may make others sad. **

**Rain can either help something grow or help something drown in despair. That is why I am like rain. I can last for hours on end, with my gloomy ways. It is also know to be true that many people hate the rain. **

**"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day." That is the song that thousands upon thousands sing. That is why, I am like the rain. Many dislike me, and tell me to go away. So I do. After I cry, I run far, far away. So far that perhaps no one can find me. This is what I have done my whole life. And that is why, I am like the rain. **


	5. The Broken Swordsman

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry :( I go to a private school so I have very little time to ever do anything. That's also why the chapters are so short. So yeah. Thanks for reading! Please enjoy!**

**PAGE BREAK YOU'RE STLL MISSING? REALLY? UGHHHHHHHHHH**

**Kanda's Point of Veiw**

_I froze, watching as Father took Mugen and stabbed Mother with it. I heard her screams and cries, her yells, telling me to run far away._

_I was stuck, frozen in fear as I watched him stab her violently. My brother Marie was out of the house and I was stuck here alone._

_It was like any other normal day with our family. Marie had gone to work, Father had left earlier and Mother was cooking in the kitchen._

_She and I had always been close, no matter the fact that she rarely spoke around Father. When he was gone, it was like she was a completely different person._

_She seemed free somehow. Free of some kind of burden. She would smile more often and she would talk about wonderful things. Things like cakes and dances._

_Things that we could never have. We had always been a poor family and we were okay with that. We had each other. _

_On my 5th birthday, Mother came back from the "attic." It was simply a place to store things and both Marie and I were not allowed there._

_On that day, she brought down something in a box. She glanced around, as if looking for Father, and then she smiled at me. _

_"Yuu darling. This is my gift to you. This is a precious object that belonged to my father and his father and so on. It is said that if used correctly, it reveals something greater than the person who wields it."_

_I had nodded solemnly that day, clutching the sword to my chest. "Mama what's it's name?" She had smiled brightly at that._

_"Well he doesn't have a name yet. Would you like to name him?" I had nodded eagerly, looking at the sword and thinking hard about it for a second._

_"Mugen! He will help me complete my dreams!" She pulled me closer to her. "That is a beautiful name little one. I hope that you will discover the secret of this sword."_

_Then Father had come home. He was upset and angry. As soon as he saw Mugen, he grabbed the sword from my hands and sliced across my arm._

_I fell, crying out and he ripped my shirt open, flipping me so I was on my back. He carved scars into my back, laughing at me._

_Then Mother tried to get him to stop. He threw her down, stabbing her through with the sword. And all I could do was watch. Watch, as he scarred her._

_Watch, as he killed her. He finally left, Mugen clattering to the ground between us. "Mama. Mama please don't go." Tears pricked my eyes._

_She turned her head and smiled at me. "Little one you will go far. I love you Yuu Kanda." One tear slid down her bloodied face before a peaceful smile took it's place._

_That was the last day I cried. From then on, I trained with Mugen, trying to figure out the secret of the sword. For my Mother. For myself. For my freedom. That was 14 years ago. I still haven't learned a thing…_

**(Did you know that Mugen means dream or fantasy? Now you know! Continue on with your lives!)**

I glanced to the side, seeing the Moyashi and Usagi sitting and talking about something. I sighed, my hand moving to my sword.

I still didn't know what was different about this sword. I glanced at Allen again, my gaze lingering a little too long on the scar that graced his features.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, glancing down at Mugen. The sword was glowing faintly, a blueish light coming from it. No one else seemed to notice.

"Kanda why did you say ouch? Cut yourself on your sword Baka?" Allen said, smirking at me. I met his eyes, seeing a twinge of pain in his eyes.

Looking at his scar, my eyes widened. His scar was glowing red and the star at the top filled in slightly. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Are you in pain?" I asked abruptly, reaching across to grab his hand tightly in mine, as if to reassure him that I was here. His eyes widened as well.

"How did you…. What's going on with Mugen?" I stood up, dragging him with me. "How can you see the glowing?" I hissed out, slamming him into the wall.

"Damn it. No need to be violent. I don't know. No one else can see it?" He asked in awe and anger. I nodded gravely. "I could ask you the same thing. You can see my scar glowing red right?"

I nodded tensely. "We need to do some research then. Lavi said we are heading back to the school. Meet me in the library then."

I nodded, releasing him from the wall. "Uh.. Sorry for slamming you into the wall?" It came out as more than a question and he glared at me.

"Whatever." He muttered, shaking his head and going back inside the building to where Lavi and Lenalee were sitting and talking animatedly with each other.

"Lavi I'm going on without you. I have something I need to attend to." Lavi gave me a questioning look and then smiled at me as if nothing was wrong. I sometimes forgot that he is part of the Bookman family.

The Bookman family is legendary for recording history and gathering information. They are also excellent at reading people and solving problems. They are the most intelligent people that have ever lived.

And yet he doesn't act like it. At all. "He must have a brain for him to see through people and their fake masks," I thought to myself, trudging through the rain and mud.

I stopped for a moment, hearing someone calling my name. "Kanda! Kanda wait up!" I turned, seeing Allen running toward me. "Che." I turned, facing forward and walking again.

Then I was knocked sideways. Hard. I coughed, blood dripping down my face where I had hit the wall. "What the hell?!" I looked up, seeing something horrible.

An Akuma. A demon. I only knew of them because of history class. The one class I paid attention to. Akuma were once living humans who have been created by someone called the Earl.

They evolve by killing humans, and the only ones who could kill them were the ones called Exorcists. They each had a special ability or weapon that had something called Innocence in it.

I had neither. These Akuma had ceased to exist a long time ago, and so had Exorcists. Damn. I stood up shakily, grabbing the hilt of Mugen and drawing the sharp blade.

"Kanda! Are you alright?" I looked over at Allen, my eyes widening. His left arm was glowing green and had become a claw. A huge claw. Made of metal.

"I'm fine! What the hell is going on?!" He shook his head and then jumped up, seemingly soaring through the air at an incredible speed. He swiped his arm through the Akuma and it exploded.

He landed nimbly in front of me, breathing like he hadn't just done that. "What the hell? Tell me what's going on. How did you?…" I stopped, seeing his lifeless eyes.

"I will but I…" He faltered, and then fell forward. I barely caught him and I set his head in my lap gently. Damn he was burning up. I gently picked him up, slinging him over my back.

I had to get him back to the school…

**Back at the School in Kanda****'s personal training room….**

Setting Mugen down, I slammed the door behind me. I sighed, laying Allen on the bed. He still hadn't opened his eyes and his scar was still glowing.

I lay down next to him, feeling his warmth radiating off of him in huge waves. I didn't understand any of it. I wasn't a Bookman, but i could come to some conclusions.

I was starting to think that Mugen had Innocence. Allen must have it as well, in his left arm. I knew that his claw arm was called and parasitic type.

If I was correct, that would mean that my sword was an equip type. I hadn't the slightest clue why I would think this. I guess I would have to wait until Allen woke up…

**A little later****… Allen's Point of View**

I woke up, my eyes flashing open. Laying next to me was none other than Yuu Kanda, my roommate. I gasped, sitting up quickly. He jolted awake and shot up next to me.

"Moyashi are you okay?" He asked quickly. I was about to nod when I felt a dizzying pain in my head, falling back onto the bed. He growled.

"I'll take that as a no?" I groaned. "I sat up too fast. Where are we?" He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "We are at the school. In my room."

I nodded, my head still pounding. "I have questions and I'm pretty sure you have answers." He said, glancing at me. I nodded again.

"Do you have Innocence in your left arm? And is Mugen Innocence?" I paused thoughtfully. "I do have Innocence but I can't tell if you do. Test it."

He raised an eyebrow at me before standing and grabbing Mugen. This was going to be a long night…

_**I often wonder why they met. What they mean to each other. Don**_**_'t you? I of course would know, being the teller of this tale._**

**_He is a musician. He creates music that no one can hear, yet people still come to him, begging him to sing. You cannot hear the songs of souls._**

**_You can't change a song once written, because even if you do, the original song is still in your heart. We all have songs in our hearts._**

**_Some are sad broken songs that if played would make people cry. Some are happy wonderful songs that even the world can hear._**

**_These two each have a song. One the song of a boy that hasn't cried. That can't cry any longer. His heart is crying out to everyone, but no one hears it._**

**_One is the song of a boy, abandoned. Left alone to die. His song is an angry one. And a sad. There are so many emotions in his song, yet it sounds so boring to the ears._**

**_Because he tried to hide his true song. He hid behind a fake "self." They each have two sides. One is their normal side._**

**_The other is their evil side. Whichever side you see doesn't matter. Because both sides make up one whole. That's the same with everyone. _**

**_So why are we afraid to show our faults? Why are we hiding our other side? Why not show the world the whole part of you? Isn't that the best thing to do?_**

_PAGEEEEE BREAKKKKK_

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this! Review and share with your ****friends!**


	6. The Broken Innocence

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I will try for longer chapters but im not sure about it. Sorry for the short chapter :P I really do understand wanting longer chapters! Enjoy!**

**_PAGE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK..._**

**Allen's Point of View...**

_"Uh Master.. What did you just do?" Six year old Allen asked Marian Cross, his hands shaking slightly. His Master was cackling and he was also bleeding._

_Six year old Allen had no idea what was going on, accept for the fact that his Master had just killed__… well, something. They had been going to town to get something, when they became surrounded._

_They were surrounded by Akuma. Master Cross had been taken by surprise and hit in the head by one of the Akuma. "Allen now is the time to use your arm. You are a holder for Innocence and a strong one at that."_

_Six year old Allen shook his head, pulling his arm to his body. "No I can't… Mommy says my arm should stay hidden so… I have to keep it hidden." _

_Master Cross laughed lightly, taking a drag from his cigar. "If you want to live, then listen to me. Your arm will defend you on its own because it is alive."_

_Six year old Allen glanced around, as if afraid his mom would come out. Then, hesitantly, he took the mitten off. His arm glowed and changed form and Allen stared at it in awe._

_"Now what Master?" Master Cross smiled and nodded. "Good job Allen. Now slash at the monsters!" And so he did. He watched as they exploded. _

_Afterwards, he looked at Master Cross. "Hey Master? Can you see the crying people? Why do they look so sad? They all look like Mana." Master Cross smiled sadly at the young boy._

_"Mana gave you what is called a "curse." You may not remember but you brought him back to life and he tried to kill you. Then he cursed you with this." He reached over, running a hand down the scar on Allen's head._

_Allen paused for a moment, thinking. "I want to make all the crying people happy again. Every time I see them, they are always screaming and crying, but then when I make them go away, they smile and tell me thank you."_

_Master Cross smiled at that, ruffling Allen's hair. "You'll go far kid. We should get you home. Your Momma wants you home." Allen smiled slightly and nodded._

_"Lets go home to Papa and Momma." And so they walked back to the broken home…_

**Allen****'s Point of View.**

"Allen! Allen wake up! Hello?! Allen!" I glanced up, blinking at Kanda. Kanda glared at me. "Che. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. I got stuck in a memory. Pull your sword up." He did so, glancing at me, waiting. It looked just like an ordinary sword. Then again, Innocence could do that.

Then I had an idea. "Yell "Innocence Activate." and see what happens." He raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded. He took a fighting stance, leveling Mugen out in front of him.

"Innocence Activate!" We both waited for a moment. "Hmm. From what I've read, equip type users have to have physical contact with their weapon. Try saying that and…" I paused for a moment, thinking.

The only logical thing to do was hold it, but seeing now, that wasn't enough physical contact. I got up, walking over and examining the sword.

I touched the tip of the sword with my left hand, noting that it was quite dull and not shiny like it should be. "Ah! Maybe try sliding your hand across the tip of the sword and say the name of your sword and tell it to activate."

He nodded and placed his hand to the tip of the sword. He took a deep breathe, and then slid his hand across the edge of the blade. "Mugen Activate!"

The sword glowed, and my hand that was resting on the sword was cut. I was right. "Ouch! No need to cut me with it." I said, pulling my hand back and smiling slightly.

His eyes widened and for the first time, he looked… Alive. "This is Innocence? What else can it do?" He asked me, swishing the sword around.

I thought for a moment. " I'm not really sure. Would you like to test it on me? We can fight. What should happen is that you should be able to remember things that your sword can do."

He nodded, smirking a bit. "Bring it on Moyashi." I laughed, letting my arm transform. "Bring it on Baka. You'll never win." And so we started to fight.

For the first time, I felt like I was actually useful. I was finally figuring out things that could be useful to others. And it started with my roommate.

**Later on Allen decides to go to his music room!**

I sighed, sitting down on the bench for the piano. I wanted to play a touching song. Then I had an idea. So I started to play and sing.

**"How To Save A Life" By the Fray**

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

Ending the song, I sighed. It was always like this. I always felt like screaming and exploding and just… stopping. I had no where to scream, because it would be bad and I would get hurt. So I would sing my heart out.

That was when I heard a huge crash and someone cursing. "Lavi? Is that you?" I asked tentatively, getting up and peeking around the door frame.

There was Lavi Bookman, his eyes wide and a tray of food spilled all over himself. When he saw me, he smiled, waving. "Hey Allen-chan! I was just bringing some food for the club down the hallway to the left of this one. Lenalee is part of it."

I nodded, laughing at the fact that the cake and food was all over his face. "What's so funny?" He asked. Then he pouted. "You're laughing at me aren't you."

I smiled slightly. I was still very shy around people (Except for Kanda but whatever) and so I wasn't sure what to say. "Well yes I suppose."

Then I covered my mouth, my eyes widening. His eyes widened too and then he smiled. My British Accent had accidentally slipped out. "You're a Brit?! That's so freaking cool man!"

I shook my head. "Y-you can't tell anyone!" He smiled again when he heard my British accent. "Why are you hiding it?" I blinked for a second. "I'm afraid people are going to make fun of me for it."

He shook his head in amazement. "That won't happen. Not at all. Maybe Kanda but he's an asshole anyways. I really like your accent and I net others would too."

I smiled at him. "I might just take that into consideration then. Maybe I won't hide my accent as much. Maybe only around Kanda because he's such a twit but whatever. Thanks Lavi."

I said, smiling at his and waving to him as he walked away. He laughed and waved back, turing down a hallway and disappearing behind it.

_**Music is what can reach the soul. In so many ways in fact. It can be used to convey so many feelings. These two boys are starting to figure that out huh?**_

_**I feel like this story will get much better, but how will you really know unless you continue to read this tale? Sometimes even I am surprised at their actions.**_

_**Many things have changed since Allen first came to school here. He met Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. I think the next part may have more of a school life focus, to get you acquainted with ****his friends.**_

_**Maybe but I'm not quite sure. This story is one that is actually quite real. Reality seems so far away to the ones that are broken. **_

_**If you must hurt, however, do not hurt yourself or others. Let it out through singing, through writing through something besides the worlds standards.**_

_**I know right now, you may feel like you want to stop and give up, but it's not worth it. You must live for the person who is somewhere out there, waiting for you.**_

_**So for now, If you are feeling down, you can talk to me ok? Lily Heart at you service :) Message me anytime and I will help you out ok?**_

_**-Lily Heart**_

* * *

**Heyyyyy guysssss****….. I hope you liked this chapter! I had a fun time writing it and now that I have some time to writer, there may be somewhat long chapters and things like that… So yeah. Review!**


	7. The Broken Lavi

**Hey guys! Yay a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**PAGEWE BREAKKKK**

**About two weeks later, after being settled into the school…..**

I reached over to slap Lavi's hand from where it was about to grab my food. With my other hand, I held a book, scanning it so that I could summarize it for my book report.

"Don't take my food twit. I'm trying to do something and just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean I can't see you." He pouted and I put some more food in my mouth.

"Where's Lenalee?" I asked, looking up from the book I was reading. He smiled and pointed to our friend who was in line with Kanda, getting some food.

"You like her right? Why not just ask her out?" His face whipped around to me and he glared at me. "How did you know that I liked her?"

I laughed at him. "It's quite obvious my friend. Sorry to say." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Lavi and I had become the best of friends, ever since the start of school, and we knew practically everything about each other.

"How about you? You're in loveeee" He said in a singsongy voice. My face flushed and I glared at him. "I am not." He nodded, looking around and then leaning closer.

"It's Yuu-chan isn't it." I gasped, jerking away from him and then hitting him on the head with my book. Both Kanda and Lenalee were here by now, and Kanda sat down next to me.

Lately, he and I had been spending time together in our room, finding out more things about his sword and about his past. "What did the Usage say this time?" Kanda said, picking up his chop sticks.

I shook my head, my cheeks blazing. I grabbed Lavi by the collar and dragged him closer to me, so no one else could hear. "If you tell anyone, I'll end you." I hissed, my eyes flashing.

He gulped and nodded and I let go of him, sitting back. "Leanleeeee! Allen is threatening to kill me! He's so scary!" She giggled, picking up some of her food.

"You probably deserved it. So how is school so far Allen? Is everything going well?" I looked back down at my book, no longer reading it but rather avoiding people's eyes.

"It's going quite well thank you for asking." Then I realized I hadn't switched back to my American accent. Something clattered to the table and I peeked over the edge of my book.

Lenalee was wide eyed and then she smiled. I peeked over at Kanda, seeing that his hair was covering his face and that he had dropped his cup.

"You're British?! EEEPPP! You keep getting cuter and cuter!" Leanlee said, reaching across and pinching my cheeks. I smiled slightly.

"Oh ah… you don't think its stupid?" She shook her head. "Why would I think that?" I laughed slightly. "Ah… never mind." She smiled warmly at me and started chatting with Lavi.

I turned toward Kanda. "What about you? You haven't said…" I saw a glimpse of his face and saw that it was… red? No that couldn't be right. "Che. Whatever. I have to go."

Then he stood up, walking swiftly away from the table. "I wonder where he's going…." I thought, watching him turn down the hall that led away from our room.

I stood up and gave each of them a little wave. I wanted to follow him and see what he was going to do. So I walked down the hallway, listening for him.

Then I heard piano playing and a deep voice singing "Yours truly by:Paradise Fears." I stopped, peeking into MY music room. There, sitting and playing piano, was none other than Yuu Kanda.

I gasped and quickly ducked behind the doorway, hoping he hadn't heard me. "Who's there?" His deep voice asked, coming closer. Then I ran as fast as I could down a different hallway.

He hadn't seen me, but that was a close one. I ran back to my room as quickly as I could, quickly shutting the door behind me. He had an amazing voice!

I shifted to look out the huge window I had in my room. "Wait a second… How did he find that room? And if he did, what if he saw me singing?" I muttered out loud, my eyes widening.

I moved toward my walk in closet, moving aside clothes and things like that in order to find something. "Ah ha! Found you!" I said, smiling and pulling out my guitar

I hadn't played it in a while, because I was more of a piano kind of person. And I wasn't that good either. Sitting down on my bed, I ran my hand over the guitar.

Just as I was about to play I heard banging on my door. "Allen~chan! Where are youuuu?~" I jumped up, practically tripping and falling on my face.

"Just a moment!" I quickly put the guitar back, sighing and opening the door. "What is it Lavi?" He smiled at me, moving past me and into my room.

"I have a favor to ask you!" I closed the door, turning around to look at him. "And what would that be?" He looked up at me, almost sheepishly.

"So first of all… You're a… You're gay right?" My face flushed red and I stumbled over my words. "I-I well… uh… yes I am." He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sorry mate. I have nothing against it I was just wondering. And since you can sing, maybe you would sing a song for me?" I sighed. "What song?"

He looked out the window and then mumbled something under his breathe. "What? I didn't hear you." He turned toward me, a blush on his face.

"Try by Colbie Caillat." My eyes widened and then I nodded. It was a really nice song, even though it was meant for a girl to sing.

"Do you want me to play it now? We can go to the music room." He smiled and nodded. As we were walking, we passed Kanda and I glanced away, remembering his voice.

"Che. Where are you two going?" I glanced at Lavi, hoping he could come up with something. "We were going to go find Lenalee. I need to give her something."

Kanda nodded and kept walking. "So if I may, why do you want me to play Try?" By this time, we had made it to the music room. He glanced down at me, his eyes serious.

"I uh… I had a um… little sister and she was about 14 and I was 16. She always loved this song, but I didn't think anything of it, until she was gone… She committed suicide on her birthday and… I couldn't stop her… Her name was Amy and today, the 22nd of December is her birthday. She would have been sixteen…"

I nodded, looking back at the piano. "Ok. I'll sing it for you, and for her." Then I started to play.

**Try By: Colbie Caillat ( Thanks for the suggestion lovestotoro!)**

Put your make up on

Get your nails done  
Curl your hair  
Run the extra mile  
Keep it slim  
So they like you. Do they like you?

Get your sexy on  
Don't be shy, girl  
Take it off  
This is what you want, to belong  
So they like you. Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

Oh

Get your shopping on,  
At the mall,  
Max your credit cards  
You don't have to choose,  
Buy it all  
So they like you. Do they like you?

Wait a second,  
Why should you care, what they think of you  
When you're all alone, by yourself  
Do you like you? Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to bend until you break  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

No  
Oh

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

Take your make up off  
Let your hair down  
Take a breath  
Look into the mirror, at yourself  
Don't you like you?  
Cause I like you

I stopped, resting my hands on the keys. I heard a sob come from Lavi, my usually so cheerful best friend. Standing up, I did the only thing I knew how to.

I sang. I sang without the piano, that always hid my voice. I sang for Lavi and for Amy and for anyone that was hurting. I sang for me.

I finally stopped, looking over at Lavi. "It would probably be really gay if I gave you a hug?" I asked softly. He shook his head and I sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

"It will be alright Lavi." He smiled, nodding and pulling away. Then he laughed. "Thanks Allen. That made me feel like she was actually here with me."

I smiled at him and bumped his arm. "Okay now it's time to set you and Lenalee up." He glared at me, but he wasn't really mad at all.

"How do I ask her out? I'm afraid she'll say no." I laughed. "Honey, she is head over heels for you. Just ask her if she wants to go out for a movie tonight."

He thought for a moment. "I guess I could ask her at lunch. But what about you? I have to help you and Yuu-chan." I scowled at him.

"No. I bet Kanda's straight. I can't really tell though." He nodded, thinking for a moment. "How about you guys come with us! I don't really want to go alone yet and we don't have to tell him its a date."

I laughed at his excited face. "I guess we could do that. What time?" Glancing down at my watch, I noticed that it was almost time for my next class.

"Hmm about 6:00 tonight?" I nodded as we came to a stop outside my door. "Ok. I'll see you at lunch then because I have to go to my next class. Bye!"

He smiled, waving at me and then disappearing behind a corner. I opened the door, shutting it and quickly grabbing my books for my next class, English and Latin.

They were, for some reason, during the same period. The other weird thing, was that Kanda was in this class. I hadn't ever heard him use Latin, and he of course spoke Eniglsh.

Walking through the door, I sat in my usual spot at the back of the room. Lately, there had been people bullying me, so I tried to stay out of the way.

"Salve Class! Hodie volumus loqui Latine! (_Hello class! Today we will be speaking in only Latin!)__" _I sighed. I wasn't really in the mood to speak to people.

Then, one of the people who had been bullying me, came up to me, smiling. His name was Tyki Mkki. "Heus turpis . Quid agis? Numquid operire livor dedi? (Hey ugly. How are you? Did you cover up the bruises I gave you?)"

I leaned back slightly, praying that he would leave. Then, it just got worse. His sister came up, Road Camelot. Magnus frater Allen molesti estis ? Ut ille, credo , ut veniret ad nos nobiscum ludere. (Big brother are you bothering Allen? I think he should come to our house to play)"

_**Right now, it seems like our Allen is in trouble. I wonder if anyone will come to save him from these mean people.**_

_**Language and words are such strong things. That is what makes music so powerful. The feelings are put into words and they are then remembered because of the song.**_

_**Many words are said, and people lay dead because of them. As you saw, Lavi****'s little sister Amy found out the hard way. **_

_**Lets go into what happened shall we? Amy Bookman was 5 when she first found out that the world was a cruel place. Both her parents died in a fire, all because someone had said something.**_

_**Someone told her later, that they had died because of a small candle that had fallen over in a library full of words.**_

_**Her brother was severely injured, and now and to wear an eyepatch over his hurt eye. She however, had been out of the house at the time while her family slept in the house.**_

_**Then, she only had her brother and grandfather. They went to school, and soon, both she and her brother were hated. They were much too smart for the people there.**_

_**So they were hated. Lavi dealt with it, only because he was much older and was used to it. Then, one day, she became tired of the words spoken to her.**_

_**So, she played her favorite song and hung herself. Lavi found her, listening to her favorite song, hanging from the ceiling on her birthday.**_

_**This world has never been fair. And so we must watch what we say to people. We must be so careful, or they could fall…**_

_**-Lily Heart**_

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter! YAY! Review please! And give me some songs!**


	8. The Broken Building?

**Hey! Thanks for all the support! Please review for me!**

_**PAHHHHHHHGGGEGGEGEGGEGEG BREAKKKKKKK**_

_"I can't believe it." "Did you hear?"_ "_Oh but he's so cute! Why does he have that ugly scar." "Have you seen his face? And he's always wearing gloves. He's hiding something."_

_That was all Allen heard, walking the hallways of his brand new school. And for once, he couldn't ignore them. He usually just kept walking, but someone said something that he couldn't deal with._

_"I heard his parents abandoned him. Then he killed his own foster father." That was the last straw. He lashed out at the boy who said that, slamming him into the lockers._

_"THAT ISNT WHAT HAPPENED! STOP TALKING BAD ABOUT ME! I DIDNT KILL HIM!" Yet it was true. His arm had killed his foster father and he hated to admit it._

_He punched the boy, causing him to fall over onto the ground in pain. "I hope you burn in hell you bastard." he spit at the boy, trudging away._

_Then his "parents" found out, and beat him senseless. Then he woke up in the morning, lying on the floor and wondering if maybe today was the day he could stop. _

_The day that maybe he could take a rest for good. He slowly moved to his side, groaning in pain and letting a stray tear fall onto the ground._

_Yet he got up, pushing through the pain and then, he ended up with Master Cross again. He finally found him, and even though Master wasn't very nice, he was better than Allen's "parents."_

_So he traveled the world with Master. And then he was dropped at the academy. And it started all over again…_

**Allen's Point of View**

"Leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you." They both laughed at me, as if I had said something funny. It was after class and I was trying to go to lunch, but they had stopped me in the hallway.

"Oh dear Allen. We know what you're hiding." Road said, running a hand up my left arm. "You really should stop killing our pets. It isn't very nice." She said, smiling.

"You…. you work for the Earl don't you." I said, gulping as I noticed the color of their skin changing to gray. They were Noah's.

"But of course dear. Now if you would stop interfering with our plans, we'll leave you alone. There are more of us, so I would stop." She said, her smile growing impossibly wide.

Then I felt a sharp prick in my neck. I watched as her brother plunged something into my neck. It was a purplish liquid and I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"There's going to be an attack tonight against the school, Allen-chan. I hope you feel better by then to defend you poor helpless friends. You're the only one with Innocence." She said, kicking me in the stomach before letting her brother step forward.

He grinned before starting to beat me up. He kicked me in the ribs and then leaned down, close to my face. My breathing was labored now and I scowled at him.

"What was in that shot you bastard?" He grinned at me and ran a finger over my face. "Oh nothing much. It's merely a drug that makes you sleepy. It should wear off by… well I'm not really sure. Enjoy!"

I coughed up blood, bruises starting to form all over me. "I hope you have a good day Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time." Then, they left me in the hallway, bleeding.

I coughed up more blood onto the hallway floor and laughed. They had finally found me, even though I tried to hide from them as much as possible.

I sat up, propping myself against the wall, wincing at the pain in my side. I wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. Just before Road left, she had whispered something to me.

_"There's going to be an attack tonight against the school, Allen-chan. I hope you feel better by then to defend your poor helpless friends. You're the only one with Innocence." _

I had to get to Kanda and the others and tell them to go out without me. I stood up, using the wall for balance before limping to the lunch room.

Everyone was busy eating lunch, and I looked around for my friends, spotting them at our usual spot. There was no sign of the Noah's, so I kept going, limping to them.

Lavi was the first person to notice me. His cheerful expression changed to one of horror. "Allen! What happened?!" Kanda and Lenalee turned to look at me, and then I fell.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor to come but it never did. I opened my eyes, my breathe already coming in gasps. "Allen are you alright?" Kanda's deep voice asked.

I met his eyes, trying to take in air. Crap. What was it that he drugged me with? "You… you have to get out of the school tonight. I was drugged by… the Noah. They are planning on attacking the school."

I gasped again as he stood up, shifting me slightly. Then, I noticed something. It was Lenalee's boots. They were glowing green, and my scar was hurting again.

"Lenalee… Follow us. Lavi too. Please. Agh!" I coughed again, the pain intensifying for a moment. The drug was purple. Then my eyes widened. It was an active drug that made the user feel intense pain.

He lied. I would be awake through all of it. I knew this because I had studied medicine with Master for quite a while, just to be safe. This was the worst.

"Allen what's wrong? How can we help?" Lenalee asked, quickly following behind Kanda. "Ugh… You can't…. do anything… I don't know how to get the drug out of my system."

My voice was quite now, my head lolled to the side. It also paralyzed the body, off and on. It wasn't a huge amount so it should wear off quite soon.

Then I had an idea. "What time is it?" I asked as soon as all of us were in my room. Kanda was sitting next to me, his hand occasionally running through my hair.

"It's 5:00 now." I nodded. I could move my body for a bit, but I was in a lot of pain now. "Ah! Kanda could you… take my gloves and shirt off please?"

He nodded and moved quickly, his fingers unbuttoning my shirt. Lenalee and Lavi gasped, seeing my arm. "Lavi you should know what this is because you have some right?"

I had finally figured out what was so weird and familiar about him. Exorcists lived long lives, but not longer than Bookmen. Now, let me explain.

I was born with my Innocence and because Innocence can have weird effects, I lived longer than anyone should. I was killed at the age of sixteen, and so when my Innocence felt me dying, it saved me.

I had lived basically two lives, and I continued to live because of my Innocence. Of course Lavi had known me and I finally remembered him.

He nodded, smiling slightly and pulling out a hammer. His hammer. I breathed a sigh if relief. He still had it. "Lavi do you remember if Lenalee had any?"

He paused for a moment. "Yeah I think so. Isn't it her boots?" That's why they had been glowing then. "Alright we need to be ready for tonight then."

"And what about you? You can't move Baka." Kanda said angrily. I laughed and then coughed again. "Innocence Activate!" I yelled, my arm transforming.

I concentrated, and the Innocence within my heart resounded, making the drug leave my system. I gasped, finally being able to breathe correctly.

They all looked at me, as if checking to see if I was alright. "I'm fine now. My Innocence does that to clean my system. I merely haven't used my arm in a while."

"I'm sorry Allen. Uh what are you talking about?" Lenalee said, tilting her head. "Your boots have the power to kill… CRASH!" I froze, looking over to see an Akuma outside the school.

"Shit! Lavi, Kanda! Lets go!" I said, jumping up. "You can kill demons Lenalee. With your boots." And with that, all three of us jumped out the window.

I landed on top of the demon, slashing through it and jumping as it exploded. The past few weeks, Kanda had finally figured out how to use his sword.

He had already been an excellent swordsman, so all he need to do was work with the Innocence. He was doing a fantastic job (Only because I taught him).

"Hey Allen! This is pretty fun huh!? I missed this!" Lavi said over the explosion and noise. "Yeah I guess this is pretty fun huh? Nice technique!"

Finally, after what seemed like hours later, there were no more. All three of us lay on the ground and I turned my head, seeing Lenalee in the window.

"Yell "Innocence Activate!" and then jump down here!" I yelled up to her. She looked unsure for a second, and then we heard "Innocence Activate!"

Then she jumped up into the sky, swinging her legs over her head, as if she were a butterfly. She landed and the sand beneath her exploded upward.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" She gushed, looking down at her boots. I smiled at her, nodding. "I think that we have a team. You know how we are supposed to have a club soon? Lets create the Innocence club! Anyone with weird talents can join! Plus it doesn't have to be just with Innocence right?" Lavi said excitedly.

I laughed. "Sure! Why not?" I turned to look at Kanda, who was silently standing off to the side. "Would you like to join, Kanda?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Eh. Sure. Why not?" I smiled shyly at him, remembering the way he had carried me to my room. "I think we'll turn out to be just fine." I said, smiling and standing up to look at the ocean.

"Hey Allen! Can we sing a song? That could be our thing!" Lavi said excitedly, glancing over at me with a smile. I blushed, looking out to the ocean. "Well I guess so. No piano?"

He laughed, and then turned toward the ocean. "Nah. I like just vocals." I glanced next to me, seeing Lenalee. "Do you sing?" I asked quietly. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I think I have the perfect song. Where's Kanda?" All of us turned around, looking for Kanda. "I'm right here." He said, startling me. He was standing right behind me.

"Alright then. Lets sing A drop in the Ocean." I said smiling at them and turning to look out at the ocean. It was sparkling faintly and I smiled before starting the song.

**"A Drop In The Ocean"** **By Ron Pope! **

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust in old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all

And New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh, oh

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven

"Wow." Lavi said sighing. "Every time I hear your voice man. I still can't get over how amazing your voice is." I blushed, looking away from him.

"I heard Kanda singing!" Lenalee said loudly. All of us turned toward him and a light dusting of blush covered his cheeks. "I was not!" I smiled.

"Don't lie Yuu! We all heard you! You have a good voice!" Lavi said grinning. "Lavi maybe we should create a band instead! Don't you play guitar?" Lenalee asked, both of them sitting down in the sand.

"Well yeah. I guess that's cool too. What should we be called?" I thought for a moment. Then I laughed. "The Exorcists!" They all laughed, including Kanda.

"Sounds good! Hey what time is it?" I glanced at my pocket watch. "Hmm about 6:00 why?" Then I remembered. "Oh. You have fun Lavi! I uh... I have to go bye!"

Then I started sprinting down the beach. "COME BACK HERE!" Lavi yelled, starting to run after me. "I DON'T WANNA GOOOO!" I yelled back, sprinting away faster.

**_Well lets see if Allen can out run Lavi or not! Probably not because he's actually tired and secretly wants to go. Well... Sorta but that's not the point. _**

**_And now they have a band! Yay! I hope that turns out well! This story is getting quite awesome! So please read it! Yay! Anyways..._**

**_He finally remembered everything. I_****_'m proud of him. He is finally figuring out who he is and what he's doing at this school, with these people._**

**_I do hope that he and Kanda have something together however. I can tell that Kanda cares, at least a little bit for the small boy with white hair. _**

**_The Earl is up to no good, once again, and it's up to Allen and his friends to stop his evil plans. Why is he targeting the school? _**

**_Did he know that this school was one created by a scientist that devoted his whole life to defeating the Earl? Do any of the other students have Innocence? Or are they mere bystanders?_**

**_Will Lenalee and Lavi ever go on a real date together? Will their club gain more people with special talents? Well, I know all these answers, but you may not._**

**_It looks like everything getting better for our Allen. I hope you keep reading this tale of Allen Walker, the Destroyer of Time._**

* * *

**Hey guys! Yay! Another Chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I didnt really have time to put a song in this one, obviously, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	9. The Broken Date!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

_**PAGEEEEEEEE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

**Allen's Point of View**

"Lavi leave me alone! I told you I don't like Kanda!" I yelled, struggling to escape his arms. He had caught up to me and thrown me over his shoulder.

He was now taking me back to my room, where he was supposedly going to force me to go with him. No way. "Well I texted Yuu and Lena. They said that they would meet us at the front in half an hour."

I groaned, laying my head on his back. "Let me gooooo." I pouted when he ignored me and opened the door. "This is your chance Allen! You could get him to fall for you!"

I growled. "I don't like him!" He laughed, throwing me on the bed and turning to grab clothes. I glanced at the open window.

What's the likely hood of me jumping out the window and getting away? I was inching toward the window when he turned around.

"Lying is a sin Allen. And no you probably won't make it out the window. I have guards." I gulped, scooting away from the window.

"Why are you doing this? I don't wanna go" I pouted again, laying down on the bed and pulling the covers over my head. "Oh stop pouting. You forced me to ask Lenalee out so you have to come with us now."

I growled, turning on my side. "What do you want to wear? I'm think a stripper outfit?" I quickly sat up, throwing the covers off of me and glaring at him.

"No! If I'm going I'm choosing my own clothes and I'll get ready by myself. Leave peasant." He laughed and then turned around, coming closer to me.

"If you aren't at the front of the school in half an hour, I'm coming and killing you. Brutally." I gulped, seeing the evil gleam in his emerald green eye.

"Y-Yes sir." I said, shaking slightly. With that, he left, slamming the door behind him. I groaned. What was I going to do?! That's when I saw the state of my closet.

I was never going to find anything. So I did the one thing I could do. I quickly pulled out my cellphone, dialing my best friend Fou's number.

"H-Hello?" She said timidly. Hard to believe, but she was actually a really shy girl. "Hey girl! I was wondering if you could come by my room real fast. I'm in a bit of trouble. I'm uh... going out tonight with Kanda and Lavi and I don't know what to wear."

I could hear her sigh and then she squealed. "You're going out with dream boy?! AHHH gurrrll! I'll be right there." Then she hung up. Well hopefully she would be able to help me.

**5 Mins later...**

"Allen! I'm here!" I got up, quickly opening the door. "Dude that was fast." I was tackled in a hug and I fell on the floor with a thud. "First of all I haven't seen you in forever! And yes of course!"

I laughed. "I missed you too gurl. But first, I need some help picking out an outfit." She nodded, flopping onto my bed and she surveyed my closet.

"The black skinny jeans with the white long sleeve shirt and the black vest with..." She paused, digging through her purse before pulling out a red ribbon.

"With this red ribbon around your neck. Perfect. Casual, but not too casual and if he wants to undress you then it's a bit easier." I gaped at her, sputtering and trying to say something.

"That-that's not what... No! That's not gonna happen!" I stuttered out, my face turning bright red. She laughed and then threw the outfit at me.

"Put it on hot stuff. And talk to me gurl! I need the details on where you're going." I laughed, slipping the shirt on. "Well Lavi says we are going to just go out and stuff, so I'm not sure."

She nodded. "You totally have to call me afterwards and tell me what you did and stuff! And we totally have to hang out because we haven't seen each other forever."

I nodded, smiling at her. I tired to tie the red ribbon but it kept getting tangled. "Could you?..." I trailed off when I felt her fingers tying it. "Thanks love." I said smiling.

She and I had become close over the years, and we were both fond of each other, but not in that way. She smiled at me, fixing the bow and pulling away.

"Do you think I have a chance with Kanda?" I asked softly, looking down at her. She thought for a moment before looking up at me.

"Yes of course! I think you'll be just fine." I nodded, smiling before looking at the clock. "Shit! I only have two minutes!" I grabbed my long black coat, throwing it on and rushing out the door, Fou right behind me.

In my haste, right as I made it to the front door, I almost ran into one of my teachers, Mr. Tim. "Whoa there Allen! Slow down a bit Mister! You almost took me out!" He said, laughing.

I smiled slightly. "I'm sorry . My bad." I said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "That's fine. Have a good day!" Then he continued on.

I walked out the door, seeing Lavi and Lenalee by the car. "Good. You came." Lavi said, smiling creepily. I sighed. "Like I had a choice." I grumbled under my breath.

"Where's Yuu? Have you seen him?" Lavi asked, glancing at me. Then his face turned bright red and he covered his mouth. "Uh.. What's wrong Lavi?" I asked, tilting my head.

Lenalee turned to look at me, and her eyes widened and then her nose started to bled. "Allen you're so... hot!" Lavi exclaimed, Lenalee nodding in agreement.

My eyes widened and my face took on a tint of pink. "Y-You think so?" They both nodded, smiles splitting across their faces. "Che Beansprout when you leave shut the..." Kanda trailed off when I turned around.

"Oh sorry Kanda I didn't mean to leave the door open and... Uh Kanda? Are you okay? Your um... your nose is bleeding." And indeed it was. His face had turned bright red and his nose had started bleeding.

Was that a good sign? "You look... uh... different..." He said, fumbling over his words. "I guess so. Lenalee and Lavi said so too. Maybe I should wear things like this more often?" I asked, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes. Yes you should." Lenalee and Lavi said, together. I laughed. "Okay we should go." I said, walking to the car...

**AT CERTAIN PLACE AT CERTAIN TIME...**

"ALLEN! YOU HAVE TO SING THIS SONGGG!" Lavi squealed, acting like a girl. "Uh which one?" I asked, glancing at him. Kanda had gotten up to go get us both a drink. Yay!

"This one!" He said, putting a list in front of me. "Telephone by Lady Gaga." I glared at him. "No seriously! Will you please! Pleaseeee!" I sighed. "Alright fine. ONE song okay? That's it."

He smiled. "No promises." Getting up, I went to the stage and asked them to get the music. Then I smirked. Maybe this is what would get Kanda to notice me.

Walking up to the stage, the song started and I heard wolf whistles from all directions. I rolled my eyes and smirked. This was going to be fun.

And yes, I can dance and of course I was going to. (**_AN: If you want to see what kind of dance moves Allen is doing to this song, Look up Telephone Levi and Eren. Yesh I just said this. BOOM!)_**

**Telephone by Lady Gaga**

Hello, hello, baby

You called, I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you see, see

Wha-wha-what did you say?

Oh, you're breaking up on me

Sorry, I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

K-kinda busy

K-kinda busy

Sorry, I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

Just a second

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with

A drink in my hand, eh

You shoulda made some plans with me

You knew that I was free

And now you won't stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think any more

I left my head and heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

It's got my head and my heart on the dance floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

I'm busy, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Call all you want, but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call all you want

But there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster

Put my coat on faster

Leave my girls no faster

I shoulda left my phone at home

'Cause this is a disaster

Callin' like a collector

Sorry, I cannot answer

Not that I don't like you

I'm just at a party

And I am sick and tired

Of my phone ringin'

Sometimes I feel like

I live in Grand Central Station

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cause I'll be dancin'

'Cause I'll be dancin'

'Cause I'll be dancin'

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cause I'll be dancin'

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think any more

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk any more

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think any more

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk any more

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

I'm busy, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want

But there's no one home

You're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin' that bub,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call when you want

But there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone

M-m-my telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone

M-m-my telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin' that bub,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time

Please check the number, or try your call again

At the end, I glanced up, seeing Kanda by our table. His face was bright red and I smiled slightly at the sight. Getting off the stage, Lavi came up to me, slapping me on the back.

"My plan has worked my friend. He's all yours." I blushed, my face turning bright red. "Whatever Lavi." I muttered, ducking my head.

"Hey! Kid! What's your name? That was really good! My name is Sam Summers. I'm from a music agency!" I turned, my eyes widening.

"Sam?! It's me Allen! Allen Walker!" I said joyfully, seeing my old music teacher Sam. His smiled widened and he pulled me into a hug. "You've grown up so much since I last saw ya kid!"

I smiled back, practically glowing. "Yeah I've been working on a couple of songs and now I have some of my own! I sang that song because one of my friends asked me to." I said, blushing slightly.

I hadn't really meant to dance like that. I mean I haven't danced in forever! "Well it's been nice seeing ya kid! Call my card anytime okay?" He said, smiling and handing me a card with his number on it.

I nodded, waving and then going back to my table. "Allen that was great! We didn't know you could dance!" Lenalee said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh well thanks I guess. I um haven't danced in a while." I said, scratching my head. I glanced up at Kanda, who was looking at the crowd of people now dancing.

In the background I could hear Lavi ask Lenalee if she wanted to go dance. Then he and I were alone. He finally glanced over at me, a light dusting of pink on his face.

"Would you ah... Like to dance with me?" My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, but I quickly closed it. "I-I guess so." I stuttered, blushing.

_**I'm not quite sure what's bound to happen now. Well actually I kinda do know what's going to happen but I'm not going to say.**_

_**From running away from crazy friends, to asking advice from your girl best friend, Allen has got his hands full right now. **_

_**I personally liked the song he did up front. It shows that he won't be owned, if Kanda wakes up anytime soon and gets his act together.**_

_**His life has taken a turn for the better, minus a few setbacks and all. Then again even the rainbow comes after the rain.**_

_**Yeah we have moments in life where we feel like everything is crashing in on us, but that doesn't mean that life won't get better.**_

_**You have to go through the bad to get to the good in life. And yeah you may not end up with the person you like, but that doesn't mean life is over.**_

_**You start living when you want to die. You pull yourself from the darkness of death because hey it's kinda lonely all alone.**_

_**Saying that life is always good would be a lie. No life isn't always the best and maybe your best friend leaves and then tells you to never talk to them.**_

_**So what?! We can't change anything if we're going to constantly let ourselves be pushed down. We have to stand up when we feel like we can't.**_

_**Allen has that finally figured out. All he has to do is keep walking forward, and never look back, because our eyes are in the front for a reason!**_

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chappie! Sorry for the late updates and stuff... Busyyyyy uggh. REVIEW! And please tell me songs you want Allen's new band to sing! Thanks!**


	10. The Broken Conversation

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Allen's point of view...**

"You're sure?" He asked, half unsure. I nodded meekly. "Yeah that's fine with me." I said smiling at him slightly. He nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me out onto the dance floor.

A slow song came on, and my ears perked at which song it was. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and I wrapped my hands around his neck, blushing.

"This is kinda like a date isn't it? Well I mean it is but we weren't... We aren't..." I trailed off blushing. "I understand." He said, smiling slightly.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_

_Things you never say to me oh oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

My eyes widened when his eyes met mine. "You know this song fits. I have a question for you." He whispered, so that the other people around us wouldn't here us.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

"And what would that be?" I asked softly, meeting his eyes. "You... You were the one singing that day at the piano right?" My eyes went wide as I remembered the day that I had met Lavi.

"Um... You were there?" He nodded, and we swayed to the song. "Yeah, I ran down a separate hallway." I nodded, my face turning red.

"Um.. yeah I was. Why?" His eyes were swimming with an emotion that I couldn't place. "When I was younger, I used to play piano and sing a lot. It was something I loved to do, but I stopped a long time ago. I heard you singing and it reminded me of when I used to play." He said softly.

My eyes widened again. "You sing?" He turned his face to the side. "Che… A little bit." Then he shifted to glare at me. "If you tell anyone I'll end you."

I gulped, nodding. "I-I won't tell anyone so don't worry." He nodded and we stopped dancing just as the song ended. "I'll be right back." I said, turning around and going out the back door.

Leaning against the wall, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was way to crowded in there after all, and being that close to Kanda always made it hard for me to breathe.

Suddenly, there was a huge slam, almost as if someone was bring thrown. "Tell us what you know bastard. Where the hell is the money?" A young man yelled at a seemingly hopeless boy.

But I knew better. It was none other than a level 2 akuma, undercover as a little boy. I could tell as soon as he stood up, his skin turning gray. "The money that you took from us punk." The other man said in a gruff voice.

Then there was evil laughter. "You think I need human money? I don't have it nor do I need it. I merely needed two idiots so I could kill you. To level up!" He cackled, coming closer to them.

"You can't do anything to us." One man said, backing up slightly. I quickly activated my arm, swiftly running to the end of the alley. I swiped my arm through the demon, killing it before jumping upward so that the men wouldn't see me.

I crouched down on the top of the building, my eye scanning the area. There, in the streets, were thousands of akuma. They were all lined up down the street, almost as if they were waiting in line for something.

"Damn. How had this happened?" Then I felt a sharp pain and they were gone. Something horrible was about to happen. Or it was just starting…

**Kanda****'s Point of View**

I watched as Allen ran out the back door, letting it slam behind him. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should go after him or not. Then I decided against it, and went back to Lavi and Lenalee.

"Kanda did you scare him off or something?" Lavi asked when I got to the table. I sat down, glaring at him. "Che. No I didn't. I don't know what he's doing. He's weird alright?"

Lenalee smiled at me and I turned away, taking a sip of my drink. I surveyed the crowd, wondering how many of them were actually human. I hated not knowing things.

The back door opened and I saw Allen, panting slightly. I abruptly stood up, faintly hearing Lenalee and Lavi asking where I was going. "I'll be right back." Is all I said before walking toward Allen.

He turned around and went back out the door, and I gritted my teeth. "Oi! What the hell is going on? Why are you panting?" He stopped, and I could see that his whole body was shaking.

"Th-The Akuma. It's starting! It's staring! He's looking for the heart! The heart! The heart!" Then, he gasped, clutching his chest. I caught him just as he fell, feeling his forehead.

He was burning up. I noticed something strange however. His left eye was spitting sparks, almost as if it was a machine missing a part to it.

"Allen snap out of it!" I yelled, slapping him across the face. His eyes flew open, and they were glazed over. "What the hell so you want you bastard?!"

My eyes went wide. The polite boy that never swore or yelled was yelling at me, almost as if it was second nature. Then I realized, maybe it was. I didn't know him, though I wished to know him so badly.

Then he blinked and his hand, which was raised to hit me, grasped my shirt in confusion. "I-I'm sorry. I must not be feeling well. Please don't worry about me." He said, exhaling.

"What do you mean don't worry about you?! Of course I'm going to worry if you're sick!" I said, glaring at him. Then, I realized what I said and turned my head away, hoping he wouldn't notice the way my cheeks heated up.

His eyes went wide, and then a single tear slipped out of his eye. "T-Thanks." I nodded. "Che. Now what about the Akuma?" I asked, helping him stand up.

He shook his head, as if clearing his mind. "I killed an Akuma just a while ago, and while I was running away, on top of this builfing as I looked over the city, the streets were filled with them… Something's happening Kanda. Something huge."

I cursed, turning away from him to glance at the sky. "You… A while back you mentioned that you had a Master? Master Cross was it? Did he ever tell you about an organization or something?"

He nodded. "I remember something from my other life. A place called the Black Order." Suddenly, there was a tear in my memory.

_"Take one more step and I kill you." I growled, my sword to his throat. "W-Wait M-Master Cross sent me! There must be a letter somewhere!"_

_Then I was hit in the head with a clipboard. "Kanda stop! Hi there Allen my name is Lenalee! Welcome to the Black Order!"_

"Allen was I in your other life too?" I asked, turning to look at him. He nodded somberly. "Ah… yes you were. We… We were partners Yuu…."

_**Life has it**_**_'s unexplainable things. Allen is finally getting his memories back from his first life. So here I am to explain what's happening._**

**_Everything that happened before, Allen is still living. What I mean is, he and his friends were separated after he was wounded so badly. _**

**_He was moved to America so he could recover, and was given a cover family. All of his memories were taken, in hopes that he could live a normal life. _**

**_Of course, that never happens. Along the way, he began to remember, meeting up with his original friends from the Order._**

**_The Order, along with his coworkers, still exists. He just hasn't found it yet. It was was something of an _****_experiment I suppose…_**

**_Kanda and Allen, even without remembering their past until now, still fell for each other. Isn't that the cutest thing ever!? _**

**_I want a love story like that. Out of any person, word, star, I would always find you. I would only fall in love with you again. _**

**_I want to fall in love with the way you look in the morning, when no one else can see you. I want to fall in love with your heart and your words, no matter how many times I have to come back to you._**

**_That would be an amazing love wouldn't it? I think that we all wish for something of the sort. I am amount you, though I may be just Lily :P _**

**_That's okay with me. To watch their love is close enough to the real thing. Lets just hope nothing happens to hinder this love._**

**_Will Kanda remember? Or will he reject Allen and crush both of their hearts, because that's what he deems right? Guess you'll have to find out next time. _**

**_-Lily Heart_**

* * *

**Hey guys! So****… I'm sorry first of all for not updating but I think this story may come to an end? I'm not sure yet but I don't think I can come up with much more for the story… Review please and thank you! Oh and read my other story "A reason to smile." It's super good! Review on that story too please :D Thanks! **


	11. The Broken Band!

**Hey guys! Im sorry :( I gave up on the story for awhile but now I'm back! Please review and enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

**Allen's Point of View!**

Kanda froze. "We were what?!" I gulped, shifting nervously. "Um… partners. We worked on cases together and… that's how we fell in love the first time."

He blinked, coloring flooding into his face as he registered my words. "We were in love?" I nodded, feeling warm, though the room was quite cold.

Lenalee and Lavi walked over, joining us. "What's wrong Allen?" Lenalee asked, looking worried. I let out a shaky breath.

"The Akuma are back. I saw a thousand or more out on the streets. It was a vision of what's to come if we don't do something. We need to go back to the Order and find out what the hell is going on." I said, deciding it was finally time we did something.

Lavi and Lenalee glanced at each other before nodding, looking determined. I smiled slightly at them, and Kanda as well, who still looked a bit shocked.

"We should get out of here and get back to school. It's too late to start now. We'll start tomorrow morning." And with that, I turned around, leaving them behind…

**TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY**

I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. It was another day. Today we did have school, but during each of our free periods we had all agreed to try to find some information about the Order.

I glanced over at Kanda's bed, and as usual, his bed was neat and he was gone, probably training or something. I got up, walking over to our window and I sighed at the sight of beauty.

The sun was just rising, making the calm, glass like water shimmer and sparkle. I smiled at the sight. Then I frowned, remembering that Kanda and I had once been partners.

That would explain a lot of things, honestly. The reason I could read him so well, the reason I felt so calm around him, even though I never really let on that I did.

I yawned, walking away from the window. Flipping on my music, I smiled at the song that came on.

**"Second Chance by Shinedown."**

_My eyes are open wide_  
_And by the way,_  
_I made it through the day_  
_I watched the world outside_  
_By the way,_  
_I'm leaving out today_

_I just saw Halley's comet_  
_She waved_  
_Said, "Why you always running in place?"_  
_Even the man in the moon disappeared_  
_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

I hummed along, rummaging through my clothes to find an outfit. This song always got to me. It was more or so my thoughts all the time.

_Tell my mother,_  
_Tell my father_  
_I've done the best I can_  
_To make them realize_  
_This is my life_  
_I hope they understand_  
_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._  
_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

I grabbed my tooth brush, glancing back at my bed. I would have to make that. Turning to face the mirror I smiled at myself. Fake.

_Please don't cry one tear for me_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_Of what I have to say_  
_This is my one and only voice_  
_So listen close,_  
_It's only for today_

_I just saw Halley's comet_  
_She waved_  
_Said, "Why you always running in place?"_  
_Even the man in the moon disappeared_  
_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

My hands raked through my ugly white hair, and faintly I wondered if I should try to dye it back to a natural color. I shrugged. Whatever.

_Tell my mother,_  
_Tell my father_  
_I've done the best I can_  
_To make them realize_  
_This is my life_  
_I hope they understand_  
_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._  
_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Here's my chance_  
_This is my chance_

_Tell my mother,_  
_Tell my father_  
_I've done the best I can_  
_To make them realize_  
_This is my life_  
_I hope they understand_  
_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._  
_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

I smiled as the song ended, and it was mostly real. Turning away from the mirror, I walked over to my bed, spreading the sheets and fluffing the pillows.

Then, grabbing my bag and turning off my radio, I walked out the door, heading to the library for a bit before class…

**TIME SKIP AGIAN HAHAHAHAHAHA…. UMMM…. CONTINUE ONWARD :P**

"Allen could you please stay after class for a bit?" said, and I nodded, hoping I wasn't in trouble. The students filed out, and I grabbed my bag, walking to the front.

"Yes ?" I asked, nervously brushing my hair aside. He smiled, waving for me to sit down. "Oh you're not in trouble if that's what you think. You're one of my best students. I can tell you have a passion for music."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you sir. Um… what's this about then?" He set a flyer in front of me. "Every year school's around the world come and met at this festival to show off their talents and passion for music. It's usually a band that goes, but since we don't have one this year, I was wondering if you could come up with something?"

I glanced down at the poster before looking up at him with wide eyes. It was the "Wild Ride Festival." I had always wanted to go to it.

"A-Are you serious? You want ME to go?!" He laughed lightly. "Yes Allen. I want you to go. It's in two weeks. If you have time… well you could get some friends to come with you."

My mouth dropped open. "Of course sir! T-Thank you so much! I've always wanted to go and… wow! Thank you sir! Um.. Goodbye!" I said, taking the poster with me.

I had a real smile on my face, and it was starting to hurt. I quickly made it to the lunch room, running over to our table. I slammed the paper on the table, making Lavi and Lenalee jump, while Kanda glared at me.

"Guys! This is our chance as a new band! We have to start getting gigs and stuff! We have two weeks!" I said, excitement making me glow.

"Wait what?" Lavi slid the paper closer to Lenalee and himself and gasped. "No way! Did ask you?" I nodded happily. He smiled.

"Allen's right! The Exorcists shall rise to the top! There are only like two or three other bands here at the school. No doubt they are going too. Hmm… I think I can get us a gig for Friday." He said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

I smiled and sat down next to Kanda, who looked slightly interested before his face shut down. I sighed. Same as always. "So are you guys in?" I asked, my smile returning.

Lavi smiled, his grin huge. "Hell yes!" He said, putting his hand in the middle of the table. I stacked mine on top. Lenalee giggled and put hers over mine.

We all glanced at Kanda expectantly. He scowled. "Che, Whatever. I'm not putting my hand in the middle of the table like some little girl though."

I laughed, relieved for some reason that he had agreed. "Ok guys! After school lets meet at my room so we can practice! Well I have some where we can practice so just meet up there! And don't forget to look up the Black Order ok?" Lavi said, leaning back.

We all nodded. This was my chance to prove myself. Finally…

**Lavi****'s room with the others!**

"Ok guys lets head out." Lavi said, and somehow I knew where we were going. I'm sure Kanda did too, by the look on his face.

When we made it to the old music room, I knew my secret would be gone, but it didn't bother me much. Opening the door, I took in the sight.

We had repainted the room so that a key board went around the walls, splashes of color covering the walls. I remembered the day we had done this.

I closed my eyes, reliving the memory…

_"So what are we doing first?" Lavi said, hands on his hips. I laughed at the look. "We can paint the keyboard along the wall first!" I said, and with that we started._

_"OMG THIS IS MY SONG!" Lavi yelled, and I laughed hearing what song it was.__ "Maybe it's the way she walked (wow) __Straight into my heart and stole it, __Through the doors and passed the guards (wow) __Just like she already owned it __I said can you give it back to me She said never in your wildest dreams.__"_

_Then, both of us jumped up, belting out the chorus. "AND__ WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER WE__ KNEW EVERY LINE NOW I CANT REMEMBER HOW IT GOES BUT I KNOW THAT I WONT FORGET HER CAUSE WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER!__" _

_We both laughed after the song ended, and then I gasped. In the process of dancing, I had splattered some red paint on the wall. _

_Lavi came over, and then clapped. "I have an idea!" Then he proceeded to splatter the wall with different colors of paint…_

I opened my eyes, seeing the looks of awe from Lenalee and a hint of surprise from Kanda. "This is now our official meeting place ok guys?"

Lavi said, a pleased smile crossing his face. I nodded, walking over to the piano and pressing one of the keys. The room was fit with a mini fridge, courtesy of the school, and a couch bed, chairs, and plenty of instruments to play around with.

Lavi set his electric guitar down, flopping onto the couch. "Ok Allen. Go play the guitar. Now." I started to protest but he shook his head. "Don't even try. I know you play. Now go. I want to see how well. We will all be testing our skills."

I sighed, getting up and grabbing his guitar. Plugging it into the amps, I strummed it once to hear it. Beautiful. I thought for a moment before starting to pick the song I wanted to play.

**Angel by Theory of a Deadman (Listen to it omg please.)**

_I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid_  
_Made me a believer with the touch of her skin_

_I'd go to hell and back with you_  
_Stay lost in what we found._  
_Worlds apart we were the same_  
_Until we hit the ground_

_Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak_  
_Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_  
_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me_  
_'Cause I could never set you free_

_So fly on your own_  
_It's time I let you go_  
_Go_

_I'm in love with an angel who's afraid of the light_  
_Her halo is broken but there's fight in her eyes_

_Walls are built to keep us safe_  
_Until they're crashing down_  
_Worlds apart we were the same_  
_Until you hit the ground_

_Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak_  
_Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_  
_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me_  
_'Cause I could never set you free_

_So fly on your own_  
_It's time I let you go_  
_Go_

_Walls are built to keep us safe_  
_Until they're crashing down_  
_Worlds apart we were the same_  
_Until you hit the ground_

_Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak_  
_Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_  
_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me_  
_'Cause I could never set you free_

_So fly on your own_  
_It's time I let you go_

_So fly on your own_  
_It's time I let you go_  
_Go_

By the end of the song, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were all clapping. Well, Kanda had a smirk on his face but that was good enough for me.

"That was great! I love that song!" Lenalee said with a smile. Lavi nodded his approval. "Ok Lavi now it's your turn." I said, going to sit at the piano bench.

"Alrighty but be prepared for my awesomeness." He said with a wicked grin. "Hey Lena wanna come help me?" He said, and she smiled, standing up and walking back to the drums.

"You play drums?" I asked as she tied her hair up into two twin pig tails. "Yup! I used to be in competitions around the states. I sing a little but I love the drums better."

I smiled, nodding. "Allen you can join in on the piano if you know it okay?" I nodded, turning to the piano. Lavi turned to Kanda. "Harmony?" Kanda sighed.

"So this is basically a band effort?" I asked with a smile. "Yeah! I need more people!" Lavi said with a wicked smile.

**Animal by The Cab (OMG LISTEN TO THIS TOO)**

_Baby girl I'm not quite human_  
_And I'm not quite a machine_  
_So I guess that leaves you staring_  
_At something that's somewhere in between_  
_Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover_  
_But I was born a different breed_  
_I can shake you, but then I'll break you_  
_And baby sweat is guaranteed_

_I wish I could give you my love and my soul_  
_But inside my chest there is nobody home_

_My heart may be missing_  
_But my hands will make up for it_  
_Don't think this is innocent_  
_I'll sink my teeth right into it_  
_My eyes and my mouth agree_  
_You'll be coming home with me_  
_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_  
_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_  
_Animal_  
_I'm just a animal_  
_Animal_

_Girl you locked the door behind you_  
_When you walked into my room_  
_And your eyes have got me thinking_  
_That maybe there's a different side of you_  
_'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching_  
_So I wonder could it be_  
_That when your clothes fall to your feet_  
_You could be an animal like me_

_I wish I could give you my love and my soul_  
_But inside my chest there is nobody home_

_My heart may be missing_  
_But my hands will make up for it_  
_Don't think this is innocent_  
_I'll sink my teeth right into it_  
_My eyes and my mouth agree_  
_You'll be coming home with me_  
_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_  
_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_  
_Animal_  
_I'm just a animal_  
_Animal_

_Crawling on your hands and knees slowly_  
_Over to me, reach out to touch my face_  
_Anticipation_  
_Push me up against the wall_  
_Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull_  
_Manipulation_

_My heart may be missing_  
_But my hands will make up for it_  
_Don't think this is innocent_  
_I'll sink my teeth right into it_  
_My eyes and my mouth agree_  
_You'll be coming home with me_  
_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_  
_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_  
_Animal_  
_I'm just a animal_  
_Animal_

By the end of the song, all of us were hyped up, and I laughed. "Guys that was amazing! And Lavi you can definitely play guitar. And nice job on the drums Lenalee! I loved the harmony Kanda! I love that song!" I said, all in one breath.

Kanda tried to scowl but shouldn't pull it off very well. Lenalee and Lavi smiled at me, and I smiled back. "If we always sound like that then dang." I said, laughing.

"We'll totally beat them all." Lavi said, his eyes bright. "Lets get to practicing!" He said, and with that, we began going through songs…

_**Hello ladies and gents! I**_**_'m back! Did you miss me? I missed you guys and the life of Kanda and dear Allen. Perhaps I'll be around for a while._**

**_Life for Allen is going well I see! He finally has that band he's always wanted! Sigh. I don't think I have much to say this time around._**

**_What do you think is going to happen next? Any ideas? Of course I know, but what would be the fun in me telling you that! Then there wouldn't be a story would there._**

**_I'm happy that Allen is finally reaching out and making some good friends. I hope that nothing bad happens to ruin it all… _**

_**Haha kidding! Of course I**_**_'m kidding. I'm so funny… And lonely. It's lonely being a person that doesn't actually exist. I mean yeah I'm here but I live in the Internet for Pete's sake!_**

**_Which isn't very fun. No friends here. Well not really. Ok sorry. I just started ranting didn't I. Oh I'm still ranting. Sorry. I just had to get that out._**

**_I should probably go… uh… clean records or something. Oh! I can go stalk that hot guy I saw earlier… Uh yeah… _**

**_~Lily Heart_**

* * *

**Hey guys! I****'m sorry :/ Uh… Review? Love me? Please and thank you!**


	12. The Broken Dream

**Heyo people of the internet! Please review, tell me any ideas, and any songs you'd like to see in this story! I'll try to fit them in if I can! Please enjoy this next chappie!**

* * *

**Allen's Point of View!**

_I glanced across the barren landscape, rubbing my tired eyes. "Where am I?__" I asked the white expanse. My voice echoed, and I turned in a slow circle._

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" I yelled, feeling alone and afraid, though I had no reason to be. "How are you Allen dear?" A female voice rang out into the silence._

_I whirled around, looking for the source. "Who's there?! How do you know my name?" I yelled, and there was a quiet laugh. "It's me! Your friend Road!"_

_I gulped. "You're not my friend." I growled, trying to sound confident. "Ah that's right. You don't like me very much do you. Poor boy." She said with an evil laugh._

_"Why are you here?!" Wasn't this my dream? Why was I dreaming of her?! She giggled again. "I came to visit. Your life is going too smoothly for the Earl's taste. I've come to show you what will happen to your friends if you continue to tell them about your past life." _

_Suddenly the white landscape tilted, and I fell with it, tumbling through darkness. "ALLEN! WATCH OUT!" Lavi yelled, diving in front of me. He was hit with a blast from the Akuma, and I watched as his skin dissolved. _

_"Allen why did you betray me?" He said, his mouth half melted away. He stood up, his face one of anguish. "Why did you tell me about these demons? I could have a normal life if you hadn't told me."_

_Then, he disappeared. I was once again in the white landscape, all alone. Now, I was sobbing. "Oh Allen. It's alright." She said, and then the landscape shifted again._

_I was slumped against a wall, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to move. My eyes were trained on Lenalee, who was brushing her hair._

_She smiled at the mirror, and then screamed as an Akuma smashed through her reflection, swiping her and causing her to drop her brush. _

_She turned her eyes toward me, to where I was sitting and screamed again. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALLEN! I COULD HAVE LIVED!" _

_My eyes wouldn't close and tears dripped off my chin. There was pressure around my throat, as if someone was holding me against the wall._

_"And last but not least, your beloved." She said, finally appearing in front of me. My hands were holding a sword and Kanda was in front of me, a fighting stance in place._

_I was shaking. "You're an idiot! I hate you!" I yelled, the words tumbling unbidden out of my mouth. "Fight me then. Fight me and prove how stupid I really am. How much you hate me."_

_The me in the dream growled. "Fine. I hate you more than anything in the world! I hope I kill you with your own sword." And with that, we began to fight._

_Then, my sword dropped and Kanda stabbed me through the stomach. His face spread in a cynical smile. "Here I end you. You're insane if you thought I ever loved you. Die, scum."_

_Then he twisted the sword, and I screamed his name__…_

* * *

"KANDA!" I yelled, bolting up right. I was covered in sweat, and my heart was racing too fast. I couldn't breathe. "What the hell Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, having woken up.

My breathing was coming in pants now and I couldn't answer him. She was the dream Noah. That's why she was in my dreams. She had been controlling me.

"It was just a dream. You can calm down now." I tried to tell myself, but I couldn't calm down. I heard the shifting of sheets and saw Kanda out of the corner of my eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What's going on?!" He said, and he was starting to sound panicked. "I-I…Panic…P-Panic attack." I gasped out, clutching my chest.

His eyes widened. "How do I help you?" He said seriously, much different from the Kanda in my dreams. My eyes closed as I tried to calm my breathing.

"I-I don't know." I said softly, and I yelped when I felt strong arms loop around my waist and pick me up from my bed. My breathing was still irregular but it was starting to get better.

"W-What are you doing Kanda?" I asked as he laid down, pulling me into his arms. "Shut up. Just listen to my heart beat and try to match yours to it ok? I don't want a dead Moyashi in this room." He growled, and I smiled slightly.

I rested my head against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. I focused on it, my heart rate slowly matching his. "T-Thank you… I can head back to my bed no.." I was but off by Kanda.

"Che I don't want you to panic again. You're staying here tonight. JUST tonight." He said, his voice gruff. I nodded, snuggling into his arms and drifting into a dreamless sleep…

**The next day****…**

I woke up, groaning at the pounding headache I now had. Then I blinked, realizing I was all alone on Kanda's bed. The sheets were tucked around me neatly, as if he had tucked me in.

I shook my head. What a ridiculous thought. I sat up, before falling over again with a groan. My head was killing me, along with the fact that I was dizzy and my chest was aching.

I'd be stuck here for a while it seemed. The panic attack had taken a toll on my body once again. In the past, I would have them a lot, but I thought I had out grown them.

I heard the door open softly and I saw Kanda. "Che. You're still asleep?" He muttered, coming closer. I had shut my eyes on instinct, and I almost yelped when I felt a warm, calloused hand caress my cheek.

Was Kanda being… nice to me? "You're burning up…" He whispered, and I longed to see his expression. He pulled back with a sigh, and his weight let the bed.

I wanted to test something, although it might be a little mean. With that thought in my mind, I gasped, bolting upright. Kanda turned toward me, a panicked expression on his face.

"Oi! What's wrong?!" He asked, panicked once again. I sighed, calming my racing heart. I was sick after all, and I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it.

I wanted to see his expression. "I-I'm ok. Sorry to startle you… It was just a nightmare…" I said softly, and his eyebrows tipped down.

"What was it about?" He asked, coming closer and sitting in front of me. "Uh… I… It was all my fault that… that Lavi and Lenalee died and… you… um…" I glanced away, tears in my eyes.

"I what?" He asked gruffly, but there was an underlying tone of concern. "You… you stabbed me. I yelled all of these horrible things at you and we fought and then you stabbed me and told me to… to die…"

I choked out the last part, tears clogging my throat. I felt arms encircle me once again and I glanced at him. "It was just a dream Baka Moyashi…" He muttered, and a sob escaped my throat.

"I-I'm s-sorry I'm such a burden…" I sobbed, clutching his shirt tightly. He shook his head. "You're not a burden… Maybe a little annoying but not a burden."

I giggled slightly at his attempt at being nice. Still Kanda. "What are you laughing at baka?" He asked, glaring at me, though he looked relieved that I was laughing.

"Nothing BaKanda." I said with a small smile. Then I coughed, my heart speeding up again. "Hey. You need to calm down." He said, rubbing my back, before pushing me back onto the bed and covering me.

"But I have to go to class!" I said, starting to get up again, only to be pushed back down. "No you don't. You're sick and need to sleep. If you leave this room you will be in trouble." He said sternly before turning away and grabbing his bag.

I sighed. I wasn't going to get out of this. Glancing over at the bedside table, I noticed my phone. I smiled. He had brought it over for me!

I grabbed it, sitting up, the covers pooling at my waist. I scrolled, finding Fou's number. It rang three times before she picked up.

"ALLEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME AND TELL ME ABOUT YOU DATE!" She yelled, and I winced, pulling the phone away from my ear. "I'm sorry Fou. I've been busy. I'll tell you about it now?"

She huffed and then sighed. "Fine. You're lucky I love you." I grinned at the tone of her voice. With that, I explained everything that had happened up until right now.

"You're sick?! OMG DO I NEED TO COME OVER!?" I laughed lightly before coughing again. "No I'll be fine Fou but thank you." She sighed and then squealed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"He held you! OMG! This is so great right now I'm so freaking happy." She said, and I laughed. "I'm coming over today. Forget it. I miss you and you're sick. I'll bring you your favorite tea ok?"

I smiled. "Thank you so much girl. I guess I'll see you soon." I said, hanging up the phone after she said goodbye. I smiled. I did have some pretty good friends.

I closed my eyes, listening to the song that played next on the radio.

**Fall For You by Secondhand ****Serenade **

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

My eyes widened as a memory began to play, and I was watching a movie of my life. I saw Kanda lying on the bed, reading a book. Then I saw myself in the bathroom, crying.

Kanda cursed, tossing the book aside. I saw myself crying, facing the mirror and raking my nails across my pale skin. The bathroom door rattled as the song started, and I saw Kanda on the other side, tears starting to fall down his face.

He had turned the song on, banging on the door, his voice pleading with me to let him in. He began to sing the song in earnest as it got to the chorus.

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

The me on the other side of the door cried harder, collapsing on to the floor in a heap. "Please Aren let me in…" He said, more tears streaming down his face.

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
_Oh_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_

The Allen in my memories sobbed again, and then the door opened, and Kanda rushed in, the song playing in the background. Kanda wrapped his arms around my shaking body.

"Y-Yuu I'm sorry…" He shook his head, kissing me softly. "It's my fault Aren…" He said softly, and we kissed again.

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

I snapped out of the memory when the door opened and something was thrown at me. It was soft, and I blinked, glancing up and seeing Fou.

I smiled, and then patted my cheeks, feeling tears. She frowned. "What's wrong Allen?" She said, coming and pulling me into a hug.

"Ah… a memory from my past life…" I said softly, and she nodded, petting my head. "It's ok sweetie. I bought something that will cheer you up!"

She rummaged through one of the bags she had brought, and pulled out my ultimate favorite tea. I squealed, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much!" I said, a huge smile on my face.

She laughed, nodding. "Let me make you some ok?" I smiled, nodding. I snuggled into Kanda's blankets, inhaling his scent of sweat and something a little bit sweeter…

Hmm… Vanilla? I smiled, sighing. "So he made you stay here in his bed? He totally likes you." Fou said, after she had made us each a cup of tea.

I blushed. "Well I don't know. I couldn't exactly move this morning. I was too dizzy to sit up let alone stand up." I said, and she smiled.

"Yeah whatever. Don't even try to make excuses. He's so in love with you." I smiled and then frowned. "What if he's just in love with the past me?"

She shook her head. "That's not it. He still hasn't gotten his memories back. How could he love someone he doesn't even know?" I thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I guess you're right…" She smiled. "Of course I am!" We chatted into the afternoon, and when she saw the time she frowned. "Darn. I have to head on home. My boyfriend Bak is waiting for me."

I sighed, giving her a hug. "Oh alright. Thank you for dropping by!" I said, waving to her as she left. I smiled, sinking into the sheets. I yawned. I was really tired. Maybe a small nap won't hurt…

**Later that night****… Kanda gets backkkkk**

I heard the door open, and I yawned, stretching. "Che. How are you feeling?" Kanda managed to make it sound mean and I smiled.

"I'm feeling much better thank you." I said, sitting up and stretching. He nodded, setting some bags on the counter. "What's that?" I asked, pushing the covers off of me.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, frowning when I realized I couldn't reach the floor, leaving my legs to dangle over the edge. I wasn't that short was I?

I glanced over at Kanda, doing a double take when I saw the signs of a blush. "Che. I brought you dinner. You haven't had much to eat today right?"

On cue, my stomach growled and I blushed. "Erm… yeah…" I jumped off the bed, padding over to stand next to him. I perked up when I saw it was pizza.

"Thank you so much for everything Kanda." I said earnestly. He turned away from me slightly. "Che. Whatever just eat." I smiled and then darted closer, wrapping my arms around him.

"W-What are you doing!?" He half yelled, startled. "Giving you a hug baka." I said, pulling away. He gulped, shuffling to his bed and falling onto it, his back to me.

"Oh don't pout." I said, grabbing a slice of pizza. He growled. "I don't pout." He grumbled, causing me to laugh. "Yeah whatever Kanda." I said, a smile on my face…

_**What could the dream mean for Allen and his friends? Was it a flash of the future that Road showed Allen? **_

_**Why did Allen wake up panicking? And is Yullen finally going to happen? Or will something happen?**_

**_These are just some of the questions I've been able to come up with. Perhaps you should read to find out._**

**_As the story goes on, my spirit is fading, slowly but surely. In order to bring this story to you, I fight against an evil that has gone on forever._**

**_What is this evil, you may find yourself asking, but even I do not know. This evil is draining my energy, and though this is the first you have heard of this, this isn't the first time for me._**

**_I shouldn't have shared this with you. I'm sorry to be so depressing at a time like this. I'm supposed to be this tale with a smile and not a frown._**

**_Perhaps a poem is in order? "I tell this tale with a sigh and a smile. This tale was worth the every mile. I've traveled far across the land, across the world and times sand."_**

**_Hmmm… maybe not :P Goodbye for now dear readers! Please review!_**

**_~Lily Heart_**

* * *

**Hey people! Thank you for reading! Review! And I hope you enjoyed! I hope this was longer? Haha. Oh and about Lily****… Sorry :P She's been acting weird lately, going on about how tired she is and things like that. Odd I know. Oh well. She'll be fine! I hope…**


	13. The Broken Meeting

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't written in a while! I've been so busy with school. Sigh... School... Anyways enjoy this chapter! And Review!**

* * *

**Allen's Point of View**

I strummed the guitar, hearing the beautiful sounds it made as the chord was played. I had always enjoyed the sound of the guitar, but I had never been very good at it. Setting it down, I walked over to the piano, sitting down on the now familiar bench.

My fingers rested against the keys, waiting for my brain to give them a song to carry out. It was lunch time, and I wasn't very hungry so I had decided to skip, coming to take a break and play piano.

"Oh! I know what I can play!" I said out loud, a smile breaking across my face.

**"Of These Chains" by Red**

_So here we are at the end now._

_I need to leave _

_but I only want to stay with you._

_I never asked to be the one_

_To set me free,_

_Another mask you wore that only I could see._

_Let me take you when I go,_

_When I go._

_I don't want to do this on my own_

_On my own,_

_I'm breaking free, but of these chains,_

_Oh, let this one remain,_

_Let me take you when I go._

_I can still feel you here now in this cage. _

_Every link, _

_Another piece of you I saved,_

_Afraid to open up the door to,_

_Who I was before,_

_And if I let go of these chains now,_

_Will I float away? Can I just hold on?_

_Oh, let me take you when I go,_

_When I go._

_I don't want to do this on my own,_

_On my own._

_I'm breaking free, but of these chains,_

_Oh, let this one remain._

_Let me take you when I go._

I finished, sighing. I loved this song, and even now, it had the same meaning it always had. I had fallen in love with my best friend from my old school, and he had told me that it was okay.

However, he never returned my feelings, and soon he started dating one of my other friends, even after he had told me that he had loved me. I was wrapped up in chains and I wanted to break them, except for the one chain that connected to him.

He broke it at least a year later, but I still felt this way, even if I knew he hated me. Well not exactly anymore. I felt like I was finally getting over him. I shook my head, willing the thoughts of him to leave, because I didn't need to dwell on the past too much.

Just then, my cell phone rang and I picked it up, glancing at who was calling me. It was Kanda. I answered, hoping my voice sounded annoyed and not sad. "What do you want?" He scoffed on the other end of the phone and I was already in a better mood.

"Lenalee and Lavi were wondering where you were." I heard the underlining tone of his voice that meant he was also wondering where I was. "I'm in the music room. I wasn't very hungry today so I skipped. Why?"

I absently pulled at the frayed edge of my old jacket. I definitely needed new clothes, but my mom was broke, spending any money she earned on drugs and alcohol.

"Why didn't you eat? You haven't really been eating right?" He asked, and I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm fine really." There was silence and I winced at my excuse. It was a really weak excuse after all.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped, turning to see Kanda, so I hung up the phone, setting it down. He walked closer, his eyebrows tilted together, his face forming a frown.

"Why are you not eating?" I stared at the keys of the piano, not willing to look at him. "I don't know I just haven't been feeling hungry." I said softly, and he sighed. "You really should be eating." He said, coming closer still, and I frowned.

"I know that. I will." I replied, gritting my teeth. "Fine... We're having practice tonight. We have to get ready for the show. It's on Friday remember?" I nodded, pressing one of the keys. I was still having a hard time thinking about the dream that Road had been in.

What if everything would really turn out that way if I told them anything more? What if they would all die because of me? If I hadn't told them anything maybe they would be able to live a normal life... But I hadn't done that. I'd told them all and it was too late to go back...

"Che whatever... I'm going." With that, he left, and I closed my eyes. I was being a complete jerk to all of them, but for some reason I thought that it would be for their own good. I slammed my hands down on the keys, and the sound that was made probably explained my feelings the best.

I was angry with myself. Why was I always so sad about everything?! I could at least try to be actually happy for once in my wretched life. I knew that he actually cared. Of course he did.

He was that type of person, under his hard exterior. I sighed, resting my head against my hand. I needed to apologize to him sometime...

**Time skip to like the practice thingy...**

"So what song are we doing?" Lenalee asked, twirling her drum sticks. I was still in my own world, not talking much. Lavi sighed, coming to stand near me.

"What's wrong little buddy?" He asked, crouching down next to me. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Sorry I'm fine. Just tired. Um... Do you guys know the song 'Man on a Wire' by the Script?" They all nodded, and I grinned.

"Okay let's do that one." I placed my fingers on the keys of the piano, ready to leave this world for a little bit.

**"Man On A Wire"**

_Who'd have thought that I'd be here by myself?_  
_Who'd have thought that you'd be bad for my health?_  
_Now I know, now I know I'm just a man on a wire_  
_Who'd have thought about the cause and effect?_  
_Yesterday's love is not tomorrow's regret_  
_Now I know, now I know I'm just a man on a wire_

Lenalee joined on the chorus, harmonizing. I closed my eye, continuing to play. It was amazing how music could change things around for the better.

_No, I can't look down_  
_I'm trying to fight the feeling_  
_I will fall to the ground_  
_If I ever see you_  
_'Cause I feel like I'm walkin' on a tightrope_

_My heart is in my throat_  
_I'm counting on high hopes to get me over you_  
_And I've got my eyes closed_  
_As long as the wind blows_  
_I'm counting on high hopes to get me over you, you_

_'Cause I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_  
_I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_

_Who'd have thought I'd see you with someone else?_  
_Who'd have thought that I'd be in such a mess?_  
_Now you know, now you know I'm just a man on a wire_

_But I walk that line_  
_I try to keep my senses_  
_Make it to the other side_  
_I know the consequences_  
_and I feel like I'm walkin' on a tightrope_

_My heart is in my throat_  
_I'm counting on high hopes to get me over you_  
_And I've got my eyes closed_  
_As long as the wind blows_  
_I'm counting on high hopes to get me over you, you_

_'Cause I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_  
_I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_  
_'Cause I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_  
_'Cause I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_

_The higher I get_  
_The more I miss the ground_  
_No safety nets_  
_Now you're not around_  
_I have to keep walking_  
_To keep me from falling down_  
_Feels like I'm walkin' on a tightrope_

_My heart is in my throat_  
_I'm counting on high hopes to get me over you_  
_And I've got my eyes closed_  
_As long as the wind blows_  
_I'm counting on high hopes to get me over you, you_

_'Cause I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_  
_I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_  
_'Cause I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_  
_'Cause I'm a man on a wire, on a wire_

Lavi added a new line on the guitar and I smiled. "Guys that sounded awesome!" I said, a huge grin on my face. Kanda was smirking and Lavi was grinning while Lenalee was practically glowing.

"That should be our opening song or something! Out of all the songs we've played I like the sound of that one for an opening the most." Lavi said, and I nodded.

"I think that it should work. It's been stuck in my head for a while. Oh! We should do some sort of duet! I have a song in mind that maybe you two could sing?" I pointed at Lavi and Lenalee, who both blinked.

"Us?" Lenalee asked, looking confused. I grinned, nodding.

"Yeah! I think that it would be a good idea! Plus it lets everyone know that you two can sing as well." They both glanced at each other before Lavi shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Kanda was leaning against the back wall, and I knew that I would have to apologize for earlier. I had been rude towards him for no reason at all and that didn't sit well with me.

"Can we play one more song? I know we've been practicing but I'm still in the mood to play some songs." Lavi said, strumming his guitar. I frowned, and then smiled.

"We could even play a little game with it. One of you picks a song and then we play it. Afterwards you have to tell us why you chose it and what it means to you." Lavi grinned, and I glanced over at Kanda, who looked slightly interested.

"So who should pick the song then? It can't be you." Lavi said, pointing at me.

"It can't be you and I think you already know why." I said, pointing back at him. He pouted.

"That totally shouldn't count." I grinned, leaning back and getting comfortable.

"Oh no it totally does." He sighed, absently strumming his guitar again.

"I vote Kanda!" He yelled, and Kanda glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I second that!" Lenalee yelled, accidentally hitting one of her drums before she fell on the floor. I burst out laughing with Lavi, both of us gasping for breath.

"I'm okay!" She mumbled, her drum stick in the air. Kanda had covered his mouth, as if he was trying to hid his laughter from us.

"I think Kanda should pick a song then." I gasped out, still laughing. He sighed, looking away from us before looking back.

"Fine. Paralyzed by NF." My eyes widened. That was one of my favorite songs. Lavi and Lenalee looked confused, and I knew that they had never heard it. I turned to Kanda.

"Those two don't know it but I do. Can you do the rap part? I can play the piano for it. And you'll play drums? Unless you want me to just make stuff up as I go on the piano?" I asked, and he frowned before nodding.

"Alrighty I'm ready for this." Lavi said, sitting down in front of us. I smirked, shaking my head before turning to the piano.

"Do you want me to sing it?" Kanda thought for a moment before nodding again.

"Your voice would probably sound better with it, but I'll add in at the chorus." I smiled at that, resting my fingers against the keys. I played the intro slowly, letting the song flow through my head.

**"Paralyzed" by NF**

_When did I become so numb?_

_When did I lose myself?_

_All the words that leave my tongue_

_Feel like they came from someone else_

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where are my feelings?_

_I no longer feel things_

_I know I should_

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where is the real me?_

_I'm lost and it kills me - inside_

_I'm paralyzed_

_When did I become so cold?_

_When did I become ashamed? (Ooh)_

_Where's the person that I know?_

_They must have left_

_They must have left_

_With all my faith_

_I'm paralyzed_

_I'm scared to live but I'm scared to die_

_And if life is pain then I buried mine a long time ago_

_But it's still alive_

_And it's taking over me - where am I?_

_I wanna feel something, I'm numb inside_

_But I feel nothing, I wonder why_

_And on the race of life time passes by_

_Look_

_I sit back and I watch it, hands in my pockets_

_Waves come crashing over me but I just watch 'em_

_I just watch 'em_

_I'm under water but I feel like I'm on top of it_

_I'm at the bottom and I don't know what the problem is_

_I'm in a box_

_But I'm the one who locked me in_

_Suffocating and I'm running out of oxygen_

_I'm paralyzed (Yeah, I'm just so paralyzed)_

_Where are my feelings? (Yeah, I'm just so paralyzed)_

_I no longer feel things (I have no feelings)_

_I know I should (Oh. How come I'm not moving? Why aren't I moving? Ay yeah)_

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where is the real me? (Where is the real me?)_

_I'm lost and it kills me - inside (I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed)_

_I'm paralyzed (I'm paralyzed)_

We ended the song, and I smiled. We had done a pretty good job of singing and playing the song without drums and I was proud. I turned away from the piano to look at Lavi and Lenalee. They were both staring wide-eyed at us, and Lavi was wiping tears from his eyes.

"You guys that was so gooddddd!" He sobbed, falling into my arms. I fell onto the floor, not able to hold him up because he had suddenly jumped on top of me.

"Lavi get off of me!" I sounded positively British as I yelled at him, which made Lenalee laugh at us.

"But that was so good!" I managed to get my arms under him and I threw him at Kanda, who promptly smacked him on the head. Lavi fell, covering his head and crying harder, but in pain this time.

"Kanda that hurt!" He cried, and I laughed, sitting up.

"Kanda that was seriously amazing. I love that song." I said, smiling at him. He smirked, and I took that as a good sign.

"Of course it was good. I chose it after all." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Okay guys! Remember our first gig?" I asked, and they all nodded, settling onto the couch while Kanda sat by himself in a separate chair. Our first gig had been a blast. At the start, there weren't really that many people, but we had started any way. About ten minuets later, the place was full of people that had heard us from outside, or from people of friends that had already been here.

We had been a major hit and it was a success. We'd also gotten plenty of donations as well, and I'd gotten us each something. I pulled something from the box at my feet, and Lavi gasped slightly.

"Are you for real?!" He cried, excited. I grinned, nodding.

"It's almost the real thing. I couldn't actually get the real coat because they don't really make them anymore, but this was as close as I could get it." I said, showing them the Black Order coat. On the back was our band name in white letters.

"So we each have one?" Lenalee asked, and I nodded, tossing them each one.

"I also did some research. It all matches up with my memories as well. Basically we all worked at the Order, including your brother, Lenalee." I said and she looked slightly surprised but said nothing.

"We fought in the war and it ended, but I, also know as the Destroyer of Time, disappeared right before it ended. I hadn't actually killed The Earl, but I had fatally wounded him and he had done the same to me. I almost died, but my Innocence saved me and sent me to new people. My parents of now. Then Master found me. This school is supposed to be similar to the Order, but they've been waiting for us to regain our memories."

"So what you're saying is that... the war isn't completely over yet?" Lenalee asked, frowning. I nodded, sighing.

"The Earl is weak though." Lavi said, and I nodded again.

"That's why Road and Tyki are here?" Kanda asked, and I closed my eyes, thinking.

"Yes. They are trying to prevent us from regrouping. In this day and age we don't have as many people as we used to." I said, shifting.

"Why are we all still alive?" Lavi asked, and I smiled.

"We don't die. Well I mean we can but our Innocence will not allow it. Somehow we all ended up here again. We need to end this once and for all. I sick and tired of the Noah." I said, and they all nodded.

"But how?" Lenalee asked, leaning into Lavi.

"The night of the band fest is when they plan to stirke. The Earl should be there, watching from the shadows. We just have to time this right. They strike right after the show." I said, and I cracked my fingers.

"So we fight them after we rock out? YESSSS!" Lavi pumped his fist in the air and I laughed at his excitement.

"I have the list of songs here so I'll give them to you guys and then we can leave." I grabbed the lists of songs I had made, handing one to each of them as they walked out of the door.

Kanda was the last to leave, and he stopped when he reached me, searching my eyes. I looked away, scared before I looked back at him, meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today." I said softly, and his lips twitched slightly. His eyes strayed to my lips and then suddenly his lips were on mine, making me feel alive and breathless.

He pulled me closer to him, and I dropped the lists of songs that I had been holding, my hand tangling in his hair. He kissed me harder, pushing me against the wall gently, his lips contradicting his actions.

Then he pulled back, and I gasped slightly, staring at him. "It's alright." His voice sounded deeper and I shivered, watching as he left. I sunk to the floor, my hands going to my lips where I could still feel his warmth and I smiled...

_**It's almost time for the war to finally end. Maybe they can have their happily ever after. Or maybe it won't go as planned. You never know what might happen when you are on this road of life.**_

**_Allen and Kanda have a lot to think about, do they not? I know that my words today are short, but at least you know I am still here. Goodbye for now!_**

**_-Lily Heart_**

* * *

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK SORTA I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER PLEASE KEEP READING TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND SONGS?! IM SO SORRY I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD!**


End file.
